


离婚？不行

by yw_wujiu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yw_wujiu/pseuds/yw_wujiu
Summary: 盖勒特·格林德沃，掌握全球经济命脉的男人，携其第八位绯闻对象第八次因为外遇绯闻登上报纸，这也是他和阿不思·邓布利多的婚姻第八次被唱衰。连普通民众都厌倦了他的新闻，但是邓布利多一跟他谈离婚，他就说“不行”。





	离婚？不行

（01）  
入夜后的酒吧人声鼎沸，下班后的人们拎着公文包，解了领带，从一节节地铁中走出，融入喧闹的人海，用一杯或者一杯又一杯酒精消除工作一天之后的疲惫。  
几个喝得醉醺醺的男人挤在一起，和这世界上无数为生计所困的中年男性一样滔滔不绝地抱怨生活。  
“传媒？伙计你知道现在传媒业多难做吗？靠几张报纸几家电视台就能占领舆论高地的世代一去不复返了，现在的人，嘿现在的人都抱着手机不撒手，什么新闻都在那么小一块屏幕上看。现在的报纸的位置是哪里？是手机没信号的地方……”  
“哦真的，而且新闻越来越难做了，每个人都想来干媒体，每个人，只要是个认字的就能干新媒体，那些标题越起越离谱，我随便开个页面看看，这都是什么啊……‘金发美女和猪接吻六年’……‘上千市民参加殡仪馆棺材抽奖’……‘被问到美黑秘诀 莉塔·莱斯特兰奇回答了这样一个词’……这都是什么见鬼的标题！”  
“我老婆是个博士，学社会学还是哲学什么玩意儿的。你们猜她怎么说？她说这就是现代社会，后现代主义，没人再爱看金融形势分析、大选候选人专访、移民政策后续影响这些东西了，人人都爱八卦版，娱乐至上……她说得真对，老婆说得总是对的。”  
“让我们来看看现在的娱乐八卦版头条是什么。盖勒特·格林德沃，又是盖勒特·格林德沃，他不在经济版待着总跑娱乐八卦版来干什么？又是出轨！为什么他每次出轨都能上头条？人们没有别的事可好奇了吗？这是他第几次因为出轨出现在这里了？第五次还是第六次？”  
“第八次。”邻座的一个女人探过身来，提供了准确的答案。她头发又多又长，乱蓬蓬的好似深秋荒地上的野草，在昏暗的灯光下根本看不清她的脸。但是这儿的人都认识她，每天点一瓶雪利酒喝得神志不清的女疯子。这些高谈阔论中的男士也是这里的常客了，不过这也是他们第一次见这位女疯子和别人搭话。  
她探过身来，不仅提供了一个数字，还从一位男士手里拿走了他的手机：“事实上我们已经对三天两头就会出现的他的桃色新闻厌倦了。让我看看这次是什么样的新欢……‘风情万种的法兰西女秘书文达·罗塞尔’，现在的新闻记者真是了不起，这么快就把这位姑娘连名带姓和国籍身份都搞出来了……”  
说完，她笑着把手机给那位呆愣的男士扔了回去，仰头喝完瓶子里最后一滴酒，抬手示意结账。  
酒吧老板显然和她更为熟悉，熟练地从她摇摇晃晃的手里接过钱包，掏出相应的钱，又熟练地把钱包给她塞回衣服口袋，同时还对她说：“西比尔，你不能每天都这么喝，就算我不会趁你喝醉多收钱，你也不该把所有薪水都浪费在雪利酒上。”  
目睹了全过程的男士忍不住说：“你明明多收了她50镑。”  
“那是我下注的钱！”西比尔·特里劳妮大声回答了这位男士，说完大笑着推开门，走出了酒吧。  
“一个无伤大雅但是参与人数多得不可思议的赌盘。”酒吧老板看到这群男士脸上明显写满的疑惑，主动为他们解答，“赌格林德沃和邓布利多的婚姻状态，是实际上早已离婚还是名存实亡早晚会离。现在这两者之间的赔率是1.08:80，跟注吗各位？”  
“刚才那个女酒鬼押的什么？”  
“她啊，她可是我们这儿著名的预言家，不过她押的注没人敢跟。她押的是另一个赔率980倍的选项——格林德沃和邓布利多的婚姻关系会永远保持。”

特里劳妮住在霍格沃兹附近的一处小房子里，一个人独居刚好，不会因为房间太大而产生孤独的空旷感，去学校也方便。  
谁又能想到这位夜夜买醉的酒鬼还能在大学教书呢？  
特里劳妮也没想到她能遇到同样深夜才回家的同事。  
“邓布利多教授？”她更没想到的是邓布利多竟然和她住得这么近，都怪自己每天回家太晚以至于都不知道附近邻居们都是谁，“没想到竟然能遇到您，您是住在这里吗？”  
街边的路灯算不上明亮但也足以照亮黑夜中的人。邓布利多一手费力地夹着厚厚一摞教案和作业，一手在包里摸钥匙打算开门。这两天临近期末，需要批改的作业和试卷堆成山，即使有助教帮忙，邓布利多依然工作到了这个时候。  
他虽然神情疲惫但是见到特里劳妮之后还是热情地迎上去打招呼：“晚上好西比尔，我前几天刚搬过来的，本想在搬来第一天去和你打个招呼，只是你每天回家的时间实在是太晚了，我又实在不好过晚去打扰，所以……”话音未尽，他便露出一个抱歉的笑。  
“没什么，这没什么，不用感到抱歉，完全不用，都是我每天都太晚回家的错。”面对邓布利多的笑容，特里劳妮和大多数人一样内心慌乱，手足无措，表现出轻微的胡言乱语症状，“我实在没想到会在这里遇到您，我是说我没想到您会住在这里，不是，我的意思是我以为您应该是住在……”意识到自己越描越黑，越说越无礼，特里劳妮赶忙用手捂住了嘴，平生第一次反思自己是不是酗酒伤了脑子。  
“没关系的。”邓布利多的笑容丝毫未变，没有因为特里劳妮的问题有任何改变，“我只是有些没想到，竟然还有人会对我糟糕的婚姻状况感到惊讶。其实分居这件事是我提出来的，他并不同意。不过即使这世界上到处都是纽蒙迦德的产品，我想拥有一个和他没关系的只属于我个人的房子还是可以的。”  
即使每次在酒吧下注都执着地押“格林德沃和邓布利多的婚姻关系会永远保持”，此时的特里劳妮也忍不住发表和她的跟注完全不同的看法：“您早就该这么做了，分居期限一到就解除婚姻关系，否则也不会浪费这么多年……对不起我又说错话了，通常情况下一瓶雪利酒不会让我这样的，可能那个黑心老板终于去进了一批假酒……您拿的东西太多了，这样不方便找钥匙，我帮您把这些作业拿进去吧。”  
邓布利多却向后退了半步，礼貌拒绝了特里劳妮的好意：“不必了西比尔，我想最近我应该和大家都保持一定的距离，更不应该让你进入我家里去。”  
他向着黑暗中一处眨了眨眼，说：“我可不想一个家里两个人同时因为出轨的新闻上头条。”  
这时，一辆披萨外卖车开了过来，在他们面前停下。  
邓布利多迎上捧着高度顶上下巴的一摞披萨盒的外卖员：“感谢你们提供深夜外卖服务，你来得很及时。”  
然后，他扬声对四周说：“记者朋友们辛苦了，今天时间太晚不能在家里招待你们了，请大家吃些披萨作宵夜吧。”  
话音落下，片刻后，周围暗处响起一片窸窸窣窣的声音，几个，不对，应该说是一群端着相机的记者钻了出来，局促地红着脸从外卖员手里接过披萨，小声对站在灯光下的邓布利多说“谢谢”。  
披萨很快就被分完了，竟然还不够一人一份。邓布利多一边继续之前中断的找钥匙工作一边说：“没想到今天会来这么多人，抱歉披萨点少了。”  
往日能打得你死我活的竞争对手们，此时坐在他们偷拍对象家门前的草坪上，其乐融融地分食一堆外卖披萨，边吃边对他们的偷拍对象挥手表示“我们完全不介意，您太客气了”。还有小记者放下披萨，在裤子上擦两下手，跑到这么久还没顺利摸到房门钥匙的邓布利多身边，接过他手里的作业和教案：“教授我帮您拿我帮您拿，没事没事我帮您拿进去……”

第二天的新闻头条：《丝毫不受丈夫绯闻影响 邓布利多深夜与年轻女士谈笑风生》。  
坐在城市CBD高耸入云的标志性建筑物——纽蒙迦德大厦——顶层的能跑马的超大办公室里，格林德沃晨起工作间隙打开网页看新闻，一眼看见了这个头条。  
当文达·罗塞尔走进她老板的办公室的时候，清晨轻盈的阳光透过四周高大的落地窗洒入室内，照亮她的老板的那张不耐烦的脸。  
即使文达的确对她的老板格林德沃先生心怀爱慕，看到这样一张脸也忍不住心想：如果再有恐怖分子开飞机撞大楼，请对准顶层这个男人来，千万别撞偏。  
她虽然在格林德沃身边工作的时间不长，但是对于他这幅表情已经有了丰富的经验，并且清楚地知道这是他四处没事找事，极尽无理取闹之能事的前兆。这世上人人知道盖勒特·格林德沃是笼络人心的大师，他能让任何人心甘情愿跟随在他左右，说出任何直击人心深处的动听话语，但是只有他身边的少数人才知道他时不时就会出现脾气暴躁行为恶劣的情况。文达有时也会想，他那双举世闻名的异瞳是不是也代表了他分裂一般的性格？  
这个男人掌握着全球经济命脉，股市跟随他抖腿的频率震颤，每逢夏季末尾天气转凉的时节商界就人人自危，生怕这位魔王又因为心情不好让他们其中的谁破产。这既说明了他确实拥有任何风吹草动都能登上新闻头条的资本，也说明了这个极富财力、魄力和个人魅力的男人在找茬挑刺方面的能力无人能敌。  
果然，此时，沐浴在阳光中的英俊男子，指着屏幕上的头条新闻，对文达说：“查出这家媒体属于谁，然后让它破产。”  
文达在心里翻了翻白眼，任命地飞速翻看资料，一分钟后对格林德沃说：“这是一家纽蒙迦德集团下属媒体公司。”  
格林德沃接过资料，这才接受他无法让自己的下属公司破产这个事实。原谅他实在不能记住每一家下属企业，纽蒙迦德这个集团实在太庞大了，而他只是个顶层决策者。  
不过很快他就又找到了新的不满的点：“这家媒体怎么回事？我记得我是让纽蒙迦德的所有媒体都盯着邓布利多的反应，难道这就是他们给我盯出来的结果？”  
文达心想：不然呢。  
格林德沃放下那家媒体公司的资料，又打开了网页看了两眼新闻头条的配图：深沉的夜色，夜色中的黑浓稠似化不开的墨，整个世界仿佛都只剩一盏街边的路灯，灯下站着两个人，夜风吹乱了他们的头发，却没有吹散他们脸上的笑容，那个抱着一堆乱七八糟的纸的人眼中的笑意比灯光还要明亮，只是一个不甚清晰的侧面，保守的三件套依然忠实地勾勒出了他劲瘦的腰身和饱满的臀型，相信如果他再将身体侧过去一些，就能看到他背后完美的倒三角……  
“这新闻图片拍的是什么？他们从大学摄影社落选人员中招聘的摄影师吗？把媒体部门负责人柯洛给我叫来。”  
当天中午，纽蒙迦德大楼里的每一个人，包括门口保安和洗手间里的清洁工，都听说了媒体部门主管柯洛因为说了一句“我认为单从摄影来看，这照片能冲击普利策”而被残忍解雇。  
盖勒特·格林德沃再怎么银舌善辩也是个暴君。  
文达顶着所有人“你保重”的目光又一次走进暴君的办公室，这次她是去送午饭。  
从50层的餐厅送到110层的魔王办公室。  
不懂他们有钱人为什么连乘电梯下50层楼都不愿意，不是说好了是男人就下100层吗？  
午饭送到之后，文达本该立刻出去，回到自己的工位上，不过她踟蹰一会儿之后，还是犹豫着对她的老板说：“先生，邓布利多教授已经从你们共同的住处搬出去有段日子了，一旦达到分居期限，他就可以向法院提出解除婚姻关系的申请。您是否也……如果您有离婚的打算，我认为还是早点让法务部开始准备的好。”  
即使对魔王多有抱怨，她心里残存的爱慕还是让她只愿称呼魔王的合法伴侣为“邓布利多教授”。  
格林德沃从办公桌前抬起头，看着她，银白的那只眼球中透出的神情让文达不禁打了个寒颤。她当即明白自己僭越了，低头快步退出办公室。  
格林德沃一直看着办公室的门被轻轻合上，低下头，看手机上一个很久没有联络过的号码发来的一条短信：  
“如果你认为分居期限过于漫长，本周末请我们的律师就离婚相关事宜进行初步接触怎么样？——AD”  
格林德沃看这条短信看了很久，从他刚刚和餐厅主厨确认过午餐菜单，到送来的午餐变成和室温同一温度。  
半晌，他好似突然想起来这份被冷落许久的午餐，平静地一口一口吃掉他亲自点的德式烤火腿、油炸马铃薯和菊苣核桃仁色拉，饮尽酒杯中的晚收雷司令干白葡萄酒，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，拿起手机，回复那个号码：  
“不行。”

（02）  
邓布利多听到新消息提示音，看了眼新短信，收起手机，用手势示意会议继续。  
他单凭“不行”这个简单之极的回复实在不能明白格林德沃到底是怎么想的，事实上他连这个“不行”否定的是什么都有些拿不准。  
是本周末这个时间不行？还是离婚不行？谁知道呢。  
每个人都有自己的语言习惯。有的人习惯高谈阔论自己的想法，恨不得把自己心里的每个标点符号都倒出来给别人看，像年终冲业绩的推销员一样倾销自己的心声。有的人习惯藏起自己的想法，用花言巧语或沉默无言掩饰真实的自己，每一个可能触及他们硬壳下柔软那部分的行为都会被他们下意识地躲开。  
这两种极端情况都不甚讨人喜欢。前一种使人厌烦，后一种对真实意图的传达完全依赖有没有人愿意猜。  
曾经邓布利多是愿意猜的，现在他懒得再猜。  
人的一生是由很多东西组成的，即使在中途不慎丢失了一两样，后续也会有其他东西填补它们的位置。在这其中，爱情也许是一件奢侈品，但绝不是必需品，如同当你老去之时你只需对其他和你一样盖着毯子在藤椅上晒太阳的没牙的老人吹嘘自己曾是个生活纸醉金迷的富翁，却不必非要在死后躺进水晶棺材。  
“邓布利多教授，即使学校运转一切良好，会议马上结束，我们依然不希望您在校董会上走神。”  
轻轻敲击桌面的声音唤回邓布利多的注意力，他看向身旁的年轻助手，说：“米勒娃，有你们在我当然一切放心。”  
但是米勒娃·麦格并没有因为这句赞扬放过他，她接着说：“我们都知道您更享受在学校教书的生活，但是公司那边的事您有时也该关心一下。”  
全世界人都知道邓布利多和格林德沃一起创办了纽蒙迦德，一起渡过了创业最艰难的时期。当纽蒙迦德逐渐壮大，显现出日后庞然大物的影子的时候，邓布利多以身体和家庭为由离开了纽蒙迦德，转而在霍格沃兹做了一名普通的大学教授，渐渐远离人们的视野。  
只是很少有人知道，邓布利多在多年前便组建了自己的公司。这家公司潜藏在商界的海面之下，不被人注意，所以没人知道它是什么样子，更没人知道它一旦浮上浅海能翻起多大的浪花。  
不过有不少人都知道邓布利多不是个普通的大学教授。他比普通大学教授有钱。毕竟如果一个人在学校里当教授，既没有科研压力也没有经费烦恼，随心所欲地教课，同事和他没有矛盾，学生们都喜欢他……  
那么十有八九这个学校他出了钱。  
校董邓布利多此时正在和他的副手麦格女士承认错误：“对不起，最近学校这边实在有些忙，所以我有些忽视公司那边的事了。不过我保证那些标为重要的文件我都看了。”  
校董会在刚刚结束，现在会议室里只有他们两个人在。麦格看着那双诚恳的眼睛不禁语气软下来：“您不该在这个忙碌的时候给自己的助手放假的。”  
邓布利多对她说：“纽特有他自己的事，那比在霍格沃兹帮我批改作业重要得多。”  
好吧好吧，邓布利多总有自己的计划。  
除了当年和格林德沃闪婚。  
所以在走出会议室之前，麦格打出了最有力的反击：“阿不思，虽然我比你小了不少岁，但是我想这些年来我们已经是朋友了，所以你完全不必掩饰自己一直为情所困这件事，和我们一起骂男人没什么丢人的。”

疑似躺进“闺蜜茶话会”讨伐名单的格林德沃此时也很忙碌。  
这些年来，纽蒙迦德的势力版图不断扩张，几乎世界的每个角落都能找到纽蒙迦德提供的服务，他们的产品覆盖人们生活的方方面面，通过各种先进技术为社会带来各种变革，甚至有人说，纽蒙迦德诞生后的世界才拥有真正的自由。  
但是只有纽蒙迦德的核心层才明白，这些看似给他们带来巨大收益的众多产品其实都不是他们真正要做的。  
通过这一切产品收集到的数据才是真正有价值的东西。  
当年格林德沃和邓布利多窝在一间老旧的办公室里，屋里仅有的一个转起来咯咯吱吱响的电风扇完全无法驱散盛夏的闷热。但是那年他们就在这个弥漫着霉味和汗味的环境中，神采飞扬地畅想着在未来掌控这个势必走向高度现代化的世界中最核心最重要的组成部分——数据，对着小范围试点收集来的数据笑谈“数据控制权是比现实利益更伟大的利益”。  
这么多年来，格林德沃一直在朝着当年他们在那间小办公室里设定的目标努力，从不停歇，甚至在内心深处，他从不与外人言说的地方，他要用数据控制这个世界，成为坐上用数字所铸王座上的帝王。  
他是想让那个中途离去的人后悔吗？他自己也不知道。  
现在，纽蒙迦德的数据处理工厂即将建成，他的数据帝国尽在眼前，这也是最近他一直很忙碌的原因。  
只是这个时间越是临近，他就越是频繁地走神想起邓布利多。  
他会想邓布利多现在在做什么。  
他会想他有多久没见过邓布利多了。  
他会想为什么他孤独地坐在这个几百米高空中的大办公室里，邓布利多身边却有那么多真心喜爱他的朋友和学生。  
他会想为什么当年他对得到邓布利多这件事那样志得意满甚至有些漫不经心，现在却对每个能接近邓布利多的人嫉恨难平。  
他会想他们为什么变成今天这样。  
格林德沃看着纽蒙迦德各支股票价格的波动。他最近搞出的桃色丑闻对股价还是产生了一定的影响。股市对八卦新闻不感兴趣，他又是集团的绝对独裁者，所以理论上他的私生活不应当对股市有任何影响。但是实际上，他的婚姻状况不仅仅是他有几个绯闻对象和他离没离婚的问题，还关系着他是否与数据信息科学领域顶尖专家阿不思·邓布利多分道扬镳，而这一点对投资者的信心有着重要影响。  
因此，在刚刚结束的高层内部会议上，格林德沃再一次被问到近期是否有离婚的打算。他一边不耐烦于同样的问题在一天中被问及了两遍，一边按耐着情绪回答亟需稳定军心的手下们了一句：“我绝不会在如此重要的时期让我的家务事影响到纽蒙迦德。”  
并在心里补充了一句：离婚，这辈子也不可能。  
看着他话音落下之后其他人脸上的表情，对手下们的想法了如指掌的格林德沃知道，散会后的纽蒙迦德卫生间里，这些人一定会偷偷摸摸交换对自己的不满，抱怨内容包括且不限于“所以为什么不离婚还非要搞大新闻”。  
哎，想到这个，他又一次，情不自禁想起了邓布利多。  
他想起了他第一次登上娱乐八卦版头条的时候。那时候他也是很久没见过阿不思了，那是他们第一次长时间分离。  
终于有一天，格林德沃忍不住了，送上他办公桌的例份每日所有最新报纸和文件他都一眼没看，慌乱的内心都是在反思自己是不是该主动做些什么挽回他的阿不思。正当他要有所行动的时候，邓布利多推开了他办公室的门。  
那一刻，他是想迎上去亲吻爱人的。  
下一刻，邓布利多越过他看到了他办公桌上报纸。最上面的那张报纸上，印着前一天晚上的一个活动上，一位超模紧紧贴在他手臂上的照片。  
那是个误会，一个一触即分的接触被捕风捉影的媒体放大成了一个刺眼的丑闻。如果他是个普通人，也许他可以解释清楚，但是他是几十年来从不屑于和人解释的盖勒特·格林德沃，他的嘴张开又合上，就这样错过了最好的时机。  
那时候，他看着邓布利多注视他的目光，不合时宜地想：你的眼睛真漂亮，如同水洗的碧空拥着一泓浅淡的月光。

又有谁能不为邓布利多的那双眼睛所动呢？  
第二天，邓布利多下班后又处理了一些公司的事务，之后他独自驱车来到了城郊的一家疗养院。  
这是一家高端私人疗养院，走进仿佛进入了另一个世界。这里有修剪整齐的草坪和高大的树木，有优美的湖水和清脆的鸟鸣，微风徐徐吹来，好似精灵族的领地。  
疗养院平日里来的人不多，当邓布利多一路走入，路上遇到的小护士们在他礼貌打招呼时若是对上他含笑的双眼，也会忍不住红了脸。  
他拐进通向疗养院后院的小路，从相熟的护工手中接过一柄手杖，一边走，一边用手杖随着脚步的节奏敲击地面。待他走到小路的尽头，那里有一间洒满柔和阳光的花房。  
邓布利多走进去，一个女孩脚步轻快地走来，扑进他怀里给了他一个带着花香的拥抱。  
邓布利多用手指，在女孩的背后书写着：“阿利安娜，我很想你。”

阿利安娜笑着从拥抱里出来，用手语对阿不思说：“我刚刚还在想，你什么时候才能想起到这里来看我。”  
阿不思也用手语和她对话：“我只要有时间就立刻会来看你，我的小公主。”  
当年，年轻的阿不思·邓布利多和盖勒特·格林德沃一见钟情，两个天才的青年志趣相投，共同创建了纽蒙伽德，并且在两个月后迅速结婚，相互扶持着开始艰难的创业生涯。但与和家人情感淡薄的盖勒特不同，阿不思有未成年的弟弟和年幼的妹妹需要照顾。创办公司的艰辛程度即使他们之前有所预料，到那时也发现自己的估计远远不足现实一半。  
忙碌的工作使阿不思忽视了弟弟和妹妹，直到有一天，阿利安娜发起高烧。阿不福思也还是个孩子，面对妹妹高烧完全束手无措，他想联系哥哥和格林德沃，却怎么也联系不上。那时候阿不思和盖勒特正身处一个嘈杂的酒会，阿不思的手机也在之前因为没电关机，而盖勒特·格林德沃在看了一眼手机来电显示是来自阿不福思，他就又把手机放回外衣兜里。等他们从酒会上出来，将电话回拨回去，并急忙赶回家中，把阿利安娜送往医院的时候，已经太晚了，长时间高烧损害了阿利安娜的听觉神经。阿利安娜的人生刚刚开始，就失去了自己的听力。  
从那之后，不要说阿不福思，就连阿不思自己都怨恨自己。他只顾着自己，只顾在通往自己理想的道路上狂奔，却忘记了看一看身边的家人，忘记了完全依赖他生活的弟弟和妹妹。也就是那时，他开始不见格林德沃。阿不思害怕自己一看到他就会想到那个充满悲伤与绝望的夜晚，还有那个自私的自己。  
他也曾想，是不是该给他和盖勒特一个弥补伤痕的机会。  
他想，盖勒特不是那种会主动求和的人。  
他想，这次也依然让我主动迈出这一步把。  
于是他在格林德沃的办公室看到了那份报纸。  
再后来，他用自己的钱给阿利安娜建造了这样一座疗养院。那次的高烧不仅夺走了阿利安娜的听觉，还让她免疫力极低，一点风吹草动都会使她生病。他让阿利安娜在这里受到最好的照顾，给她最爱的阳光、草地、湖泊和鲜花。阿利安娜很快便不再怨恨他了，他也经常会来这里看望阿利安娜，阿利安娜身体状况好的时候也会去霍德沃兹看他。为了不让自己的突然出现惊吓到无法听到声音的阿利安娜，阿不思准备了手杖，进门之前他会用手杖按自己的脚步来敲击地面，用这种轻微的震动节奏来通知阿利安娜他的来访。  
这么多年，一直如此。  
只是今天似乎有所不同。阿不思在阿利安娜作画的画板旁看到了一束火红的玫瑰。  
鲜切玫瑰，用丝带束紧，每支都仔细地去掉了花茎上的刺。  
阿不思用手语问：“这又是哪位骑士送来讨好我的公主的礼物？”  
阿利安娜笑着轻轻摇了摇头，用手指在阿不思的手心写下“GG”。  
“他今天来过你这里？他对你说什么了？”阿不思连忙问。  
阿利安娜没有回答他的问题，反而认真地用手语告诉阿不思：“他对我们确实冷漠得就像对待街边的一块石头，我在他眼中唯一的价值就是被你重视，就连他送来的花都是我唯一不喜欢的红玫瑰。”  
阿利安娜走近阿不思，抚开他眉间皱起的褶皱，接着用手语说：“他根本不在意我喜不喜欢这花，他只想给你看。他待我和阿不福思的确不好，但是他是真的爱你。”

（03）  
从疗养院回去之后，邓布利多有时还会想起那天和阿利安娜的谈话。  
虽然阿利安娜忙着筹备自己的个人画展，但是还是难得地和他谈了很久。她说，她也曾怨恨，她也曾愤怒，但是后来她想通了，怨恨什么都改变不了，不论她在想什么，生活都得这么一直过下去，恨别人并不能让她快乐。她身体不好，却也不用忧心生计，那么何不放过自己，让自己只负责快乐这一件事呢？  
邓布利多明白他妹妹的意思。阿利安娜希望他能跟从自己的内心，做出真正让自己幸福的选择。他的妹妹是个天使，他一直都知道。  
但是，阿利安娜为什么要对他说这些呢？  
邓布利多的手指无意识又规律地敲着桌面。他在思考。  
一定是格林德沃在送去玫瑰的同时对阿利安娜说了什么。邓布利多毫不怀疑格林德沃有这样的能力，只用几句话就让依然对他心怀芥蒂的阿利安娜来为他当说客。  
他说了什么并不重要。问题是，他为什么要这样做？是什么让他开始行动？  
“教授，我不明白您为什么要让我去北方？”纽特坐在邓布利多对面，即使有他信任的教授坐在他对面并且为他倒上一杯温热的红茶，他也依然垂着双眼下意识地躲避别人的视线。不过纽特还是犹豫着问出心中的疑惑，“即使您没有说，但我知道就是您让我去的。”  
被纽特的问题唤回注意力，邓布利多笑着对他的这位远行归来的助手说：“纽特，我只是准了你的休假。”  
纽特说：“是您告诉我黑市上有人在出售一只受伤的白隼这个消息的。我向您请了假，从黑市上救下那只白隼，旅行之余去帮助这只白隼寻找它的栖息地。直到我误闯了一处由私人安保公司把守的禁地，才感到事情可能有些不对。我本以为那是黑水公司或者EO公司什么的，后来我发现那是……那是纽蒙迦德的安保公司。”  
邓布利多在小碟子里放了一块柠檬雪宝，推给对面性格腼腆却格外机敏的年轻人，温和地说：“这些年，格林德沃的野心太大了，如果他真的实现了用数据控制世界的想法，那么到时候世界上的每个人就都处于他的监视和控制之下。你也知道，多年来我们一直在为遏制他的行动而努力。”  
邓布利多看到纽特的神情便知他已经明白。他接着说：“我要承认，过去几年里是我的逃避造成了现在的局面。直到几个月前我甚至还在想，一切都还来得及。不过现在我想，最后的那个时刻恐怕马上就要到了。”  
“恕我冒昧，”纽特说，“您为什么不直接去和他谈谈呢？”  
邓布利多看着面前茶杯上的玫瑰花纹，沉默片刻，说：“一直以来，大家都觉得是我在躲着他，那的确有，但其实更多的是他在回避我。”  
说到这里，邓布利多无意识敲击桌面的手指一顿。  
他想：我们可能很快就要见面了。  
门被敲响。  
麦格站在门口，神色有些忧虑和紧张地对邓布利多说：“教授，有人找您。”  
她侧过身，身后的文达·罗塞尔走进来：“您好，邓布利多教授。”  
不是每个人的人生中都有机会直面这种修罗场。显然看过新闻而没见过这种世面的纽特就手足无措。  
“纽特，你和米勒娃先出去吧。”邓布利多坐着纹丝不动，示意纽特可以离开，“不用关上门，我相信罗塞尔小姐大概和我没有很多话要说。”  
文达审视地看着眼前这个男人。从进入纽蒙迦德至今，她一直只是听说却从没见过这位格林德沃合法伴侣，纽蒙迦德联合创始人，阿不思·邓布利多先生。她仅靠听说的内容，总是难以想象一个什么样的人能在破旧的小办公室里提出“更伟大的利益”的构想，却又躲进学校里多年不出。据说以前集团中有些老员工对这位邓布利多先生多有怀念，有时说起他就会流露出一些对格林德沃不满的情绪。这些话被大老板听到，自然也就将这些人全部解雇。渐渐的，纽蒙迦德里也就没人再提邓布利多了。  
直到今天，她见到真人，心里不由叹了口气：果然非同凡响。  
现实不允许她长时间盯着邓布利多看还看出那么多思想感情，她还有自己的任务。  
文达从包里掏出一个信封递给邓布利多。信封里装着一份精美的请柬，请柬封面烫金，打开请柬，其中的内容是用钢笔手写的墨字：  
“阿不思·邓布利多先生：纽蒙迦德新品发布会将于下周三10点于格林德沃剧院召开，届时务请出席。”  
纸页翻动间，淡淡的香气散发出来。高还原度玫瑰香，馥郁成熟，后调夹杂着红酒的味道，每一喷都消耗三至四朵鲜花的生命。  
站在不远处的文达想：老板挑的香水味，一闻就比我的贵。  
邓布利多将请柬装回信封，抬头问：“还有什么事吗？”  
文达其实把请柬放下就想走，但是她的任务还没有完成，所以她不得不开口说道：“老板让我向您确认，到时您会来参加发布会吗？”  
邓布利多给自己倒了杯茶。他说：“下周的行程，我现在还确认不了，如果他真想知道，就让他自己来问我。”  
文达还没想好该怎么替自己老板辩解两句，抿了一口红茶的邓布利多放下杯子又说：“我也不想见他，不过我们还有短信或者电子邮件这些现代交流工具不是吗？如果他愿意，在推特上艾特我也行。”  
文达的内心跑过一串类似“我就觉得此人非同凡响果然不错”“老板我现在有点同情你”“推特上艾特这个操作他是怎么想的”的弹幕，想了想，问：“……私信可以吗？”  
邓布利多听了她的问题轻笑出声，这才抬头认真看他面前这个漂亮的女秘书——她真的很年轻——笑着对文达点点头：“当然。”

“你说，他办公室里的那个小子叫什么？”  
纽蒙迦德大厦顶层办公室，格林德沃背靠落地窗，夕阳的余晖在他背后笼上一片昏黄的光。  
“邓布利多教授称呼他为‘纽特’。”文达回来复命，详详细细把邓布利多的每个动作、每个眼神、每句话里的每个标点符号都复述给自家老板，没想到格林德沃反而对一开始从办公室里出去的那个年轻人的姓名进行提问。  
就好像期末复习的时候背会了整本书，没想到考的是老师第一堂课板书的第一个字是什么。  
要不是文达记忆力足够好，恐怕真的回答不出来。  
“纽特。”格林德沃念了几遍这个名字。他背着光，谁也看不清他的神情。突然，他抬头说：“把最近一个月安保公司发来的记录拿来。”  
安全主管阿伯纳西带着所有安保公司记录来到格林德沃的办公室，在老板的命令下查找起所有记录里是否出现过“纽特”或与之类似的名字。  
“纽特·斯卡曼德，或者牛顿·阿尔忒弥斯·菲多·斯卡曼德 。”格林德沃对阿伯纳西说，“直接找这两个名字，如果没有结果再换检索词扩大范围。”  
感谢电子文档和无纸化办公，不到半个小时，他们找到了。  
牛顿·阿尔忒弥斯·菲多·斯卡曼德 ，曾因为携带猛禽误闯一处纽蒙迦德2号数据中心管控区，被安保人员问话。  
“现在，马上，检查这个中心所有数据端口和设备安全，将网络安全提到最高等级，中心全体人员进入一级戒备状态，状态持续到发布会第二天。”格林德沃迅速对阿伯纳西下了命令 ，他相信邓布利多最喜欢的学生外加助手出现在哪里绝不会是个巧合。如果不是因为2号中心是纽蒙迦德最大的数据存储中心，他们的数据服务一半以上分流到这里，他现在下的命令就会是封存所有数据并和外界做物理隔断。  
紧接着，格林德沃又下了第二个指令：“把纽特·斯卡曼德带来。”

纽特晚上从霍格沃茨走出来，刚一踏出学校大门，就被人塞进一辆车里，按在后座，套上黑布头套，送到一个听起来让他很陌生的地方。  
紧接着，这群人押着他走进一处地方，环境变得安静又透着诡异。不等他细想，他被反缚双手绑在一把椅子上。  
头套摘下，纽特眨眨眼，屋里昏暗的灯光让他的双眼没一会儿就适应了这里的光线。他侧着头，看见暗红色的墙壁和柔软的长毛地毯，空气中浮动着一股颓靡的香气，靠墙的架子上挂着各种各样的鞭子和手铐。  
“斯卡曼德先生，很遗憾用这种方式请您过来。”这个声音纽特曾经听到过。果然，他抬起头，盖勒特·格林德沃站在他的面前。  
格林德沃说：“我本想用一种更体面的方式开展我们之间的谈话，但事急从权，情况有些紧急我不得不这么做。”  
纽特可不相信格林德沃此番把他捆来是心存善意，他说：“您是有什么问题想问我？”  
格林德沃点点头：“没错，确实有些事我想从你这里得到一些答案。所以你是否能回答我，邓布利多派你去我的2号数据中心干什么？”  
纽特开始感到紧张。事实上直到格林德沃问出问题他才知道那是纽蒙迦德2号数据中心，而且他的确不知道邓布利多让他去哪儿的目的是什么。  
“抱歉，”纽特的尽量保持声音镇定，“我不知道。”  
“好，你不知道。”格林德沃随手拿起脚边立着的一根马鞭，在掌心里轻轻击打。鞭子看起来十分坚韧，不知道内里的材质是钢还是PC什么的。他说：“你知道这是什么地方吗？看你的表情似乎你也不知道。这里其实是我的刑房。看来你开始知道这是什么地方了，但事情和你想象的大概有些差距。这个俱乐部的确是满足有钱人一些上不了台面的爱好的地方，有了这个地方，我既可以拉拢到许多你想都想不到的人物，也可以获得丰厚的利润，同时也可以让大人物们忌惮我手中可能会有的东西，一举多得。而且这个地方隐藏得很好，我在这里如果做了什么，嗯比如说，让你受伤流血的事，也不会有人知道。”  
他向身后挥挥手，他的两个手下不知扣动哪里，拉开这间充满情色气息的房间的一面墙，露出其后的一个隐藏空间。  
那是真正的刑房。四周纯白的墙，中间一把刑讯椅，椅子上有固定四肢和身体的锁扣，四周还用可能是用来电击等一些不能细想的功能的电线和一个控制台，椅子正上方是无影灯，如果打开灯，就会发出刺眼得让人流泪的光线。  
格林德沃俯下身，他的鼻尖几乎碰到纽特的鼻尖：“我想我不必要把你请到那把椅子上对吗？”  
纽特感觉自己的喉咙有些发紧，他听到自己说话的声音也有些发紧：“你这是违法的。”  
格林德沃说：“你知道这地方最大的好处是什么吗？是不论我把你弄成什么样，只要你从这儿出去，人们就会觉得你只是玩游戏过了头。所以，我再给你一次机会，回答我的问题，邓布利多派你去2号数据中心干什么？”  
纽特的掌心在出汗：“对于这个问题，我的答案只能是不知道。”  
格林德沃笑了一下，听不出是嗤笑还是嘲弄。他站起身，说：“纽特·斯卡曼德，在霍格沃兹读书期间因实验事故而差点被学校开除，当时是你的一位老师为你求情才使学校保留了你的学籍，并且从那时起，你开始担任那位老师的助手。”  
“让我用传统的方式，为斯卡曼德先生换一个相对容易回答的问题，”他问，“为什么邓布利多这么喜欢你？”  
这种时候，纽特自己都很惊讶自己面对威胁和听到如此教科书级的阴阳怪气提问，竟然还能分心想：原来格林德沃连续三年被著名八卦小报月亮日报评为“最让人想接受调教的男人”并不是全无依据。  
纽特说：“我也不知道。”  
下一秒，格林德沃狠狠一挥鞭，鞭子尖擦过纽特的脸颊，击碎了纽特所坐椅子上的一个木质构件。  
纽特想：看来这根鞭子的内芯是钢的。  
这一下用力的挥鞭发泄了些许怒气，但是和格林德沃心里的恼火相比还远远不及。他丢开鞭子，握着手臂，闭着双眼似乎在强迫自己压制情绪。他说：“把他绑到另一张椅子上。”  
“上了年纪的人不该做这么剧烈的动作，容易引起肌肉酸痛。”  
格林德沃听到这句从房间门口传来的话，整个人都僵住了。  
阿不思·邓布利多倚在门口，依旧是规规矩矩的三件套，却破天荒地在嘴上叼了根细支烟。  
没人知道他是什么时候来的，又是怎么进来的。  
邓布利多吸了一口烟，走进来，缓缓吐出烟雾，然后毫不客气地把烟捻灭在屋里那张大床的丝绸床品上。  
他走到墙边，一个个看架子上挂着的那些鞭子和手铐，甚至还上手摸了摸其中的几样。他转过身，面对着格林德沃，说：“你这个地方味道不太好，东西倒是挺齐全的。”  
格林德沃又一次遇到了那个难题。他张张嘴想说点什么，却发不出声音。这次是因为他想说的太多，不知道该说什么。他脑子里转过“你怎么找到的这里”“你都知道多少”“为什么你看起来这么镇定”“是因为我把这个小子带来你才来的吗”“事情不是你想的那样”等一大堆乱七八糟的念头，他引以为傲的银舌头再次失效，看着邓布利多从旁边的抽屉里的那些满是羽毛和皮革的道具里翻出一把小刀，割开捆着纽特的绳子。  
邓布利多从衣兜里摸出车钥匙，交给纽特：“我的车停在外面，你去车里等我吧。”  
纽特并不同意这种安排：“我不能留您一个人在这里。”邓布利多拍拍他的肩膀，示意自己没事。纽特知道自己无法改变这位老师的决定，小声嘟囔了一句“我不认识出去的路”。邓布利多转头对格林德沃的手下们说：“我想你们中一定有人愿意为我的学生带一下路？”  
格林德沃做了一个深呼吸，对茫然无措的手下们点了下头，这才有人带着纽特走出去。他又挥手示意其他人都出去，待屋里只剩他和邓布利多两个人，这才说出见到邓布利多之后的第一句话：“你怎么来了？”  
格林德沃说完，自己都觉得自己问了一句废话。  
邓布利多说：“你绑了我的人，我当然要来。”  
很好，他是你的人，他在这儿你就来这儿，我在任何地方你都不会看我一眼，我是被你从“你的人”这个队伍里除名了吗？格林德沃得到意料之中的答案却又愤愤不平起来。  
“所以你是想亲自来解释你派他到纽蒙迦德2号数据中心的目的吗？”格林德沃话问出口，心里却后悔他不该问这句话，他们有很多可以谈的，为什么偏偏要说这个。  
邓布利多说：“你用这个问题问纽特，他只能回答你他不知道，因为他本来就不知道他为什么要去哪儿。事实上，他只是去送白隼回家的，和你的什么数据中心都没有关系。”  
格林德沃表示不相信：“别拿你的那一套说辞来应付我，你明白我不可能相信。”  
邓布利多无所谓他信与不信，反而沉默片刻后问他：“我知道下周三你要做什么，你一定要走到这一步吗？”  
格林德沃听了他的问题后心里像烧起一把火：“我为什么不走到这一步！‘更伟大的利益’，这个口号是你写给我的！现在却是你站在这里质问我是不是一定要走到这一步？你怎么能在抛弃了我们的理想之后又反过来阻止我向着理想努力！”  
“对，没错，”邓布利多的眼睛那么亮，不知他的眼睛里是火光还是泪光，“一开始就是我的错，所以现在也该由我来改变。”  
格林德沃走近他，靠近邓布利多的念头那样强烈，难以抑制。他放低声音对邓布利多说：“阿尔，那不是个错误，也不需要改变，我马上就会实现我们立下的志愿，统治整个世界，让这个世界上的每个人都在我的控制之下，到那时，我依然允许你回到我的身边来。”  
邓布利多退后一步，再次拉开了他们之间的距离：“即使你登基称帝，又和我有什么关系。”

（04）  
如果格林德沃登基称帝，那么和邓布利多有什么关系？  
零分问题。格林德沃心里想：我如果称帝了那你肯定是皇后啊，你还记得我们目前并没有离婚这个事实吗？  
继而他又想：如果我登基了，那么发布的第一条命令就是召集全国的能工巧匠给皇后织一件缀满亮晶晶的星星的礼袍，只有皇帝才能掀起袍子欣赏皇后的屁股。  
等他的脑内小剧场已经进展到谢幕词“生活是一袭华美的袍，即使里面的小腿上长满腿毛，你也想跟他继续过……”，看他半天没说话的就打算离开的邓布利多已经快走出房间门了。  
“你就这么走了？”格林德沃想开口挽留他又能说什么呢？总不能说“求你了再跟我多说两句话”吧。  
“不然呢？需要我签完离婚协议再走吗？”  
不是让你说这个。  
但是邓布利多还是收回了原本已经按上了房门把手上的手，走了回来。他脱下西装外套扔在那张他摁过烟头的床上，坐在纽特之前坐的那张被打坏了一个木构件的椅子上，说：“好了，我回来了，你想说什么？”  
格林德沃想说什么？他还真不知道该从何说起。  
他既擅长说谎也擅长花言巧语。遇到反对他的人，他可以在五分钟之内让对方同意自己。他用蛊惑人心的言语，控制每个人的忠心，获得每个人的仰慕，赢得每个人的喜爱，掩盖他倨傲得不可一世的内心。  
人是具有复杂性的物种。正如同在外宽容又友好的人，可能会对越是亲近的人就越是苛刻。在外巧舌如簧且口蜜腹剑的人，可能会对越是亲近的人越是沉默寡言。  
盖勒特·格林德沃煽动性极强的演讲和他的财富一样有名，但是随着他认识邓布利多的时间越长，他越是无法把那套拿来对付外人的办法用来应对邓布利多。他只愿意说诚实的话，只愿意表达自己最真实的一部分。可是他并不擅长这个。准确地说他压根就不具备这项技能。  
因此他只能对邓布利多沉默，或者口不择言说出更让人不爱听的话。  
这就是他俩一见面就会吵架的原因之一。  
比如现在，他回答邓布利多，说：“我说什么你就听什么吗？我不让你搬出去你怎么就非分居不可呢？”  
邓布利多当场气笑了：“我们住在一起和分居又有什么区别？你每天晚上睡哪儿我都是从新闻上知道的。盖勒特我明白，你只是逼我先一步提离婚，可以，没问题，我满足你这个小心愿。”  
格林德沃委屈极了，但是依然嘴硬得像面对割地赔款依然发表国内一片稳定祥和讲话的老国王：“我真好奇你为什么突然这么急于离婚？我们的理想马上就要实现，我想不到你有什么理由离开我。还是说外面有什么人给了你关于关系承诺方面的压力？”  
邓布利多现在就想去墙边随便挑个鞭子抽在格林德沃的脸上：“我不想你干缺德事的时候我的名字还得和你的摆在一起不行吗？没有了婚姻束缚你就自由了，之前的八次新闻是婚内丑闻，一旦离了婚，之后的无数次就只是风流韵事了。”  
格林德沃在邓布利多嘲讽的目光中不由提高声音：“那都不是真的！”  
空气突然被沉默的因子占领。  
“是啊，”邓布利多几乎不被察觉地笑了一下，“那都不是真的，我知道，我从一开始就知道，我只是一直都在想，是什么让你坚持不给我解释，并且不断纵容这种新闻的不断产生？”  
格林德沃想说什么，但是他没有说出口。  
邓布利多接着说：“还记得吗，我们还年轻的时候，我总是以说出你的未竟之语为乐趣。但是我也总有猜不到的时候，也有疲惫的时候，所以你不能自己站在原地还要求我一直回头来找你。我想，算了吧就这样吧，让这一切结束吧，可是你又为什么突然开始解释了呢？”  
格林德沃又想说什么，但是他依然没有说出口。  
邓布利多看着他，似乎在等他的回答，又似乎放弃似的叹了口气：“哎，再一次，我再试图猜测一次。你最近突然开始……是挽留我吗？好吧就当你是开始挽留我吧，我想这其中的主要原因是你认为自己即将成功，你想要站在顶峰上俯身向我伸出手。这不仅让我回想我们在一起的这些年，从我们认识一直到现在。其实你不必动员任何人来当说客，我不怀疑你爱我，但我怀疑你对我的爱意里有多少是与你的野心和欲望相连？”  
人也是虚伪的物种。如同人类必须用衣物遮盖最后一层羞耻，人们也很难在被揭示内心的时候保持冷静。  
格林德沃蹲下来，靠近邓布利多。他忘记这是多久以来他第一次离他这么近。格林德沃惊慌又无措：“阿尔，我爱你。”  
邓布利多讥讽的表情不见了，他轻轻回答：“我知道。”  
格林德沃握住邓布利多的双手：“你告诉我我该怎么挽留你？难道一定要我放弃纽蒙迦德？你知道它对我意味着什么。那不仅是我的事业，还是我一生追逐的梦想，在你们之间我不是非要做出选择。”  
邓布利多俯身靠近他：“可是现在的纽蒙迦德是错误的。你若固执地紧紧握住巨大的力量，那么终会被这力量反伤，这个道理我想你应该清楚。”  
格林德沃说：“难道因为害怕就拒绝掌握力量？我从不害怕还未到来的危险，唯一能让我恐惧的只有你的离开。”  
如同格林德沃从不擅长真诚，邓布利多也从不擅长拒绝格林德沃。他多年以来所练习的就是不被格林德沃所迷惑，但是在这个时候，他依然感到自己多年来的心理建设都是那么不堪一击，被这个人的眼神轻轻一触便岌岌可危。  
好在他晃神之后又找回了一丝理性，说：“但是你现在是在为了自己的利益而伤害无辜的人！”  
格林德沃反驳说：“我们是商人！我们追求的就是利润！世上哪个资本的积累纯洁得不沾染一滴鲜血？为了更伟大的利益，牺牲微小的一些东西，这个道理我想你应该清楚。”  
邓布利多说：“我清楚的是每个人的权利都不该被肆意侵犯！”  
格林德沃松开了邓布利多的双手。  
他站起来，焦躁地来回踱步，又回头对邓布利多说：“你批评我的纽蒙加德，那你的凤凰社是干什么的呢？公益组织？我记得当初我们上的是商学院不是神学院对吧？”  
邓布利多也随之站起来：“你既然知道凤凰社就该知道我不会让你轻易达成自己的目标！”  
他们两个面对面站着，离得那样近，却说着针锋相对的话。  
下一刻，格林德沃突然抬手捧住邓布利多的脸，深深吻住了他。  
仿佛整个世界都在坍缩，坍缩在这一个吻里。  
不知道这个吻到底有多久，不知道那时他们都在想什么。待格林德沃离开邓布利多的嘴唇，他们的额头相抵，呼吸依旧交缠在一起。  
“你说服不了我，”格林德沃说，“我也说服不了你。”说完，他慢慢退开，让微凉的空气重新回来两人之间。  
紧接着，邓布利多扯过他的领带，凶狠地吻了回去。  
这一次，他们的嘴唇难舍难分。

纽特被格林德沃那些仿佛哑巴一样的手下带着走过迷宫一样的走廊，终于走到大门口，找到了邓布利多教授的车。  
坐进车里，过了很久他才稍稍平复了些许过速的心跳。他看看车外，没人往这边张望。他这才小心打开自己握紧的拳头。  
他的手掌里握着邓布利多的车钥匙，就是在房间里邓布利多扔给他的那一把。  
他从衣兜里掏出一个迷你型号的螺丝刀。  
纽特的衣兜被霍格沃茨的人称为魔法空间，因为他总能从里面掏出各种让人意想不到的工具。大家时常讨论纽特的衣兜里到底有多少东西，他带这些有什么用，不过不得不说，当大家遇到小麻烦的时候他的衣兜也永远都有你所需要的东西。  
纽特咬着螺丝刀，借着路灯的光线艰难地找到车钥匙上几个不易发现的螺丝钉，然后用螺丝刀把它们卸下来，接着打开车钥匙那一层后盖。  
里面有一张纸条。  
纽特揉揉眼睛，又在昏暗的灯光条件下辨认很久，这才看清窄小字条上写的是：  
等灯全部熄灭就按那个红色的按钮【笑脸】

房间内。  
邓布利多靠坐在墙边，刚才发生的事给这个多年来禁欲保守的教师注入了艳丽的色彩。他掏出又一根细支烟，叼在嘴上，对格林德沃说：“有火吗？”  
格林德沃拿走他叼着的烟，带着些许恼火地按着他又亲了一口，说：“你什么时候学会的这个。”说完转身去给他找火。  
邓布利多知道，格林德沃从未见过他抽烟，若是其他时候，多半不会答应这件事并且还会因为他的这个变化而恼怒，但是他现在势必会满足他这个要求。  
“这个屋子里竟然没有打火机和火柴，难道客人们想要点蜡烛还要自备工具？”格林德沃一边低声抱怨一边在房间里寻找。没一会儿，他在邓布利多的目光中有些泄气又焦躁地走进里面的那间纯白色的刑房，暴力打开操作面板下的电路控制箱，卸下一块电路板，扯下两根电线。  
邓布利多走过去，在旁边看着他，挑眉：“你还记得这个。”  
格林德沃同样把烟叼在嘴里，之后将两根电线裸露的铜丝打在一起。  
一瞬间，烟点燃了。  
一瞬间，电路短路，整座建筑内的灯都熄灭了。  
没有的现代人如同呼吸一样熟悉的电器的声音，周围安静得甚至能听清身边人的心跳声。黑暗中，视觉系统尚不适应暗环境，除了眼前一点火光，他们什么也看不见。烟静静地燃着，灰白的烟雾缓缓飘散开来，缠绕着他们。  
略微适应了一点黑暗的邓布利多伸手拿走格林德沃嘴上那支烟。细支烟不耐烧，短短一会儿功夫就几乎燃掉了一半。邓布利多深吸一口，吸尽剩下的半支，然后嘴唇贴上格林德沃的脖子，任由格林德沃狠狠搂住他的腰，将灼热的烟气吐在格林德沃的喉结上。  
“趁着现在，再给我们一个吻吧？”

（05）  
“阿不思，我们是多年的朋友，你有什么话可以对我直说。”  
在不久前，邓布利多和年事已高的知名学者尼克勒梅进行过一次谈话。尼克勒梅看到难得言辞闪烁，神情犹豫的邓布利多，便知道他要说的事可能有些为难。  
邓布利多对他说：“我知道，你的学生们私下联系紧密，有时还称呼他们自己为‘魔法石组织’。我也知道他们每个人都掌握着世界顶尖的网络和信息技术，同时也都心怀正义。我接下来所提的请求，可能有些强人所难……”  
“是纽蒙迦德对吗？”尼克勒梅笑着说出邓布利多犹豫中尚未说出口的内容。  
邓布利多舒了口气，也笑了起来，心中的想法被对方猜中让他放松了不少。他说：“没错，纽蒙迦德的信息安全从一开始就是重点内容，我必须要借助魔法石这样非凡的力量才有信心从中打开一个口子。可是您也知道，不论怎么说，黑客行为多多少少都是违反道德的。我担心您的学生们不会同意我这个过分的请求。”  
“如果你是担心这个，那大可不必。”尼克勒梅说，“事实上，在你找我之前，他们已经偷偷对纽蒙迦德的数据库进行过几次试探了，并且还取得了一些小成果。”  
一座守卫森严的城堡，总是会引起城外人的好奇。大家都想进去看看。  
谈话的末尾，尼克勒梅给了邓布利多一个小东西。他从沙发走到放东西的柜子用了十多分钟，找东西用了半个小时。  
将近一个小时后，尼克勒梅将那个精巧的装置交给邓布利多，说：“这个小玩意儿是我最近做出来的，你知道，退休生活总是格外无聊，要找点什么事做打发时间。你看，你这需要按这个按钮，另一端两到三个接收器上就都能同时收到你发出的信号。我知道这东西很老套，现在没人再搞这种信号装置了，什么都用手机，但是有时候越老套的东西越管用。”  
尼克勒梅虽然年纪大了，腿脚也不方便，但是他的头脑却很清楚。正如邓布利多信任他，他也给了邓布利多难得的信任，只是约定好了一旦收到信号就要做的事，丝毫不担心能不能掌握好那个度，也不问他后续还要做什么。  
当然，也可能是很多事在上了年纪的老人眼里，根本无需多问。  
甚至在邓布利多向他告辞的时候，他还开玩笑说：“阿不思，你要是把你放在格林德沃那边的注意力多抽出来一点，大概早就能找到新的男朋友并且拉着他的手上新闻了。”

格林德沃是个谨慎的人，他的秘密地点无一例外都是独立通讯系统。  
这首先事为了确保外部人员在其中无法进行手机通讯，也就无法完成联络和情报传递。其次一旦他们的通讯系统受损，内部与外部也会形成信息物理隔离，进一步保证安全。  
所以当因为短路，整座建筑的灯都熄灭了的时候，格林德沃和他的手下的对外通讯在那一瞬间也中断了。这本来是个防止内部人向外传递信息的手段，而他们的备用通讯也在几分钟内迅速恢复，但是这短短几分钟却足够外面的人做很多事。  
也许是上天也感受到了应该为这一刻营造一些气氛？天空下起了雨。

第一个接收器亮起了灯。  
纽蒙迦德二号数据中心的一个冷却系统阀门被人为操作出现异常，数据存储设备区温度迅速升高至警戒值。  
数据中心负责人第一时间将异常警报通知了格林德沃，可惜他没有收到。这不是个短时间内可以排除的故障，负责人又向纽蒙迦德总部报告。纽蒙迦德总部一边启动应急预案，一边接着联系格林德沃。当他们发现他们无法直接联系到跟在老板身边的任何人和老板本人的时候，众人终于开始慌了。  
这些年来，格林德沃在纽蒙迦德绝对集权，他谁都不信任，下面的事情事无巨细都要让他过目并得到他的首肯之后再执行。所有人，包括格林德沃本人在内，都没有料到会出现这种紧急事件发生时联系不上他的情况。  
纽蒙迦德应急与安全事务高级总裁格雷姆森焦虑地走来走去，仿佛想用双脚蹭掉办公大楼一层地板。他的手心出了汗，鬓角也出了汗，直到鬓角的汗流下来，他做出决定，对手下吩咐：“启动一级应急响应，所有人取消休假回来待命，所有人手都到二号数据中心去，以最快的速度排除故障，我不管现在是夏天还是冬天气温是多少，把那里该死的温度立刻降下来。后台监控部门除了每部位上的必要人员之外都集中到二号数据中心去，不能让人趁虚而入动那儿的一点数据。”  
说完这些，他喊：“阿伯纳西！你现在立刻马上开车去找老板，闯红灯的罚单回来找他报销。”  
兵向前一步。

第二个接收器亮起了灯。  
入夜后的酒吧依旧人声鼎沸，还是那群拎着公文包的下了班的人，他们依旧解了领带，从一节节地铁中走出，融入喧闹的人海，用一杯或者一杯又一杯酒精消除工作一天之后的疲惫。那些喝得醉醺醺的男人还是挤在那间酒吧，同往常的每一天一样，这些为生计所困的中年男性，他们还在滔滔不绝地抱怨生活。  
不同的是，酒吧老板手里的信号接收器亮了。  
他从吧台后面走出来，在酒吧里马上找到抱着雪利酒不撒手的特里劳妮。  
特里劳妮晕晕乎乎地对酒吧老板笑：“我还没喝完~你不要这么早就来收我的钱！”  
酒吧老板在她旁边坐下，对她说：“不是来找你收钱的，相反，今天晚上我还要给你免单。”  
特里劳妮警惕地抱着酒瓶子往后蹭了蹭：“难道你求偶多年无果终于要对我下手了？不行，就算你长得又几分像我们全校女老师的梦中情人我也是不会答应你的。”  
老板掏出手机搜出一个新闻图片，指着上面的人问她：“这个人，认识吗？”  
特里劳妮把挡在脸前的乱糟糟的头发拨开，眯着眼睛艰难地把目光聚焦在手机屏幕上，又用泡了酒精了脑子想了想：“哦我想起来了，这是那个狗屎纽蒙迦德的什么什么安全主管，这小子叫什么来着？”  
“阿伯纳西。”  
“对，没错，阿伯纳西……不对，你怎么知道他？”其实特里劳妮是个酒量相当好的姑娘，她在酒后疯疯癫癫的只是因为她想醉。她若是想醒，从醉意中清醒过来只需一秒。  
老板收起手机，看了一眼手表，对她说：“还有大约五到八分钟阿伯纳西就将经过门前这条小路，我需要你帮我拖住他。”  
“为什么找我？我又不欠你酒钱。”  
老板摘下手表，他失去表盘掩盖的手腕上画着一只凤凰。他说：“不是我选择的你，是阿不思选择了你。”  
特里劳妮惊讶地看着那只凤凰：“凤凰社……我想我听说过这个……”  
酒吧老板无奈地打断她：“小姐，时间紧迫，能允许我抓紧时间告诉你我们要干什么吗？”  
特里劳妮又灌了自己一口酒：“没错你的确应该快点告诉我要我干什么，这样我才能知道要不要答应你。”  
与此同时。  
在城市中心商业区，时间还未到深夜，即使阿伯纳西想飙车也没有飙车的条件，他把车喇叭拍烂也不管用。时间紧迫，他们已经绕过格林德沃私自决策了，如果再出现任何问题那么他们每个人的工作都保不住。  
被从纽蒙迦德辞退意味着永远离开这个行业。  
他把车开上一条很少经过的小路。这不仅是因为这条路上车少，还因为这是去那个秘密俱乐部最快的一条近路。  
雨越下越大。阿伯纳西一边打电话联系手下的人，一边听着车轮胎压过一个又一个污水坑的声音，心里想要不是为了纽蒙迦德他这辈子都不会来这种地方。  
突然他车子的前方出现了一个女人，只要撞上去，这个女人至少也会是重伤！阿伯纳西慌忙打方向盘向一旁躲闪，同时踩下刹车，但是他的车速太快了，路又太窄，他的车最终一头撞进了路边的酒吧。  
那个看起来醉得不轻的女人倒在路边冲他喊：“你撞到了我的腿！”  
那个猪头酒吧的老板从酒吧里冲出来对他喊：“这他妈都是怎么回事！”  
阿伯纳西心里同样循环着“WTF！”的尖叫。他知道他很难从这里脱身了。  
兵行两格，吃过路兵。

第三个接收器亮起了灯。  
尼可勒梅看着那个接收器，嘟囔着说：“哦，竟然这么晚，老人家都要睡了。”说完他转身拿起家里的座机，拨通一个学生的电话，对他说：“你们可以去试试纽蒙迦德的数据库了，除了二号数据中心的之外哪个都行，能拿到多少拿多少，大家也尽量早点睡觉，不然不要总和我抱怨年纪轻轻就脱发……”  
电话那边的人挂了老师的电话之后，对伙伴们转述了老师对他们发量的亲切问候。他们笑着拍着桌子表示一定不负老师期望，干完纽蒙迦德这票就去睡觉。  
虽然他们都是相关领域的顶尖专家人才，但是从纽蒙迦德数据库里偷东西这件事真的很难拒绝。平日里针对纽蒙迦德数据库的黑客攻击就从未间断过，大的小的，高级的不入流的，像一窝蚊子都在寻找这块皮肤上的毛孔。今天晚上魔法石的人在自己集中攻击之外，还联系了其他黑客，在不同地点开展不同的攻击。这是他们扰乱视线分散目标的手段。  
因为今夜纽蒙迦德几乎所有防守力量都集中在了二号数据中心，所以他们在几个小时之后便在另一个数据点撕开了一个口子。  
“真厉害，纽蒙迦德这防火墙要是放平时恐怕真要费些功夫，而且他的修复速度很快，刚撕开一个口子立马就能恢复。”  
“要不当年怎么说格林德沃是个天才，他和邓布利多两个人都是，只不过一个去办公司当了商人，另一个回学校当了老师。”  
“天呐千万别这么说，格林德沃把商人都快当出总统的架势了，邓布利多更不用说，他可是个要在格林德沃总统身上割块肉下来的老师。”  
“好了都别说那些没用的了，你们还想不想睡觉了？刚才撕开的口子拿到了多少东西？”  
“很小的一个用户资料包，不过大概够用了。”  
“很小是有多小？”  
“超过5000万名用户的数据。”  
车前行，直入敌方。

当格林德沃赶回纽蒙迦德总部，很多事都已经发生了。  
他询问了格雷姆森是如何处置的，对方回答之后，他脸色阴沉地让这位应急与安全事务高级总裁脚底生寒。格林德沃问：“二号数据中心今天晚上发生数据泄露了吗？”  
格雷姆森迅速回答：“没有。”  
格林德沃又问：“截止到目前二号数据中心遭遇了几次攻击？”  
格雷姆森回答：“一切正常，一次也没有。”  
格林德沃一脚踹在他的腿上，看着格雷姆森跌坐在地上，他平生少有如此失态地动怒：“二号数据中心到目前为止一次攻击也没有受到过，你跟我说这种情况叫一切正常！”  
他闭上眼，深吸一口气，缓缓吐出来，努力平复自己的情绪，睁开眼对手下的人说：“把集中到二号数据中心的人手撤回来，排查其他地方每个遭到攻击的攻击点，能封住的口子都给我封住，如果今晚真的发生了泄露……把数据报给我，今晚的一切情况瞒住不要让外界知道。”  
但是这个世界上很多事的发生，都可以总结为“事与愿违”。  
几个小时之后，纽蒙迦德的防火墙被撕开了一个口子，对方利用一个微小的漏洞拿走了他们的数据。  
“他们拿走了多少？”格林德沃问。  
“比前几次泄露规模稍微大一点，是一部分用户数据，包含了500多万名用户。”  
又过了大概一个小时。  
不论白天黑夜随时等待着新闻的媒体，接连曝出了纽蒙迦德用户数据泄露这个消息。  
从电路电路到现在，时间已经过去了好几个小时，但是也还未到深夜。世界上多的是在夜晚抛弃睡眠的人，除了一边咒骂“黑客们为什么不在上班时间干活”的媒体工作者之外，大部分人都在为这个消息疯狂。社交媒体首先给出反应，“纽蒙迦德用户数据泄露”话题的关注度瞬间攀升榜首，自媒体用户们一方面在观望，一方面也在为这个消息震惊和恐慌，因为谁也不能保证自己不是被泄露出去的那一个。  
还有一些人怀疑数据泄露的消息会不会是出于商业竞争或者哗众取宠之类的目的而放出的假消息。不过这一说法随着泰斗级学者尼克勒梅所发的一句“纽蒙迦德隐瞒了这么多年的他们的数据一直在泄露的事实，今天终于被大家知道了”而烟消云散。  
格林德沃关注着滑坡的舆论风向，但他担心的并不只是这个。他担心的是股价。  
社交网络上的舆论风暴来得快去得也快，舆情峰值在一周之内必定会过去，只要公关合理这并不是不能解决。但是股市没有那么好说话，稍有不慎就能让他伤筋动骨。  
但是他还没等到开市，先等来了另一个消息。  
“二号数据中心温控系统故障，厂区温度失控，维修人员排除故障点之后设备温度还是降不下来，现在是夏天，气温过高，在新一批冷却剂效果还没有发挥的时候，部分数据存储设备出现了……重度损坏。”文达听到这个坏消息的时候，已经不敢看老板的脸了。  
疏忽，一个过大的疏忽。格林德沃在此之前还在以为二号数据中心是一个调虎离山的诱饵，没想到他们的目标竟然会是硬件设备。他问：“什么叫重度损坏？”  
“就是……就是有几个存储器……炸了。”  
兵升变，将军。

这天晚上，格林德沃说：“告诉财务公司总裁来见我，进入应急程序，把现在能拿出来的所有备用资金都拿出来，等明早开盘。”  
等待证券交易所开门的不止格林德沃一个人。  
麦格也同样在等。  
随着清晨的阳光终于照进证券交易所的大门，纽蒙迦德股票开市跌破700点。  
近些年来，除了因为格林德沃本人的婚姻问题给纽蒙迦德股票带来的一些小波动，他们的股价一直走势良好，这也是格林德沃敢于上马他的数据控制计划的原因之一。  
彻夜未眠的纽蒙迦德总部里，格林德沃听到了他最不想听到的消息。  
“老板，有人在大量抛售我们的股票。”  
带头做空股票的麦格马上感受到了来自纽蒙迦德的反击，对方注入大量资金抢购股票稳定股价。麦格想：看来我终于有机会知道格林德沃和邓布利多他们俩谁更有钱了。  
纽蒙迦德的流动资金全部拿了出来。但是最近因为准备新品发布会和启动数据控制计划，他们并没有留出足够的可以应付这种突发情况的资金量。  
市场的羊群效应又一次起效了，投资者们开始恐慌性抛售，这进一步加剧下跌幅度。  
不到一天，纽蒙迦德市值蒸发了1000亿。  
象斜行，再将军。

格林德沃站在办公室里。经历了昨夜的失态，他又恢复了往日喜怒不形于色的样子，没人知道他在想什么。  
直至天色渐晚，他才说：“通知媒体，因为我们的失误，公司现在面临巨大危机，下周三的发布会取消。”  
王车易位。  
格林德沃要为自己多争取两步棋的时间。  
他拿出手机，突然想起这似乎是几年来他第一次主动联系阿不思·邓布利多。他给对方发去一封短信：我们见一面吧。

（06）  
纽蒙迦德大楼。  
多年以来，邓布利多从未踏足过这里，以至于当他出现在大厅的时候，不仅前台小姐手里的东西吓掉了，整个大厅也像按了暂停键一样安静。  
他走过去，对前台那个直愣愣看着她的姑娘说：“你好，阿不思·邓布利多，有预约。”  
“您，您好，”姑娘平生第一次发现自己会结巴，“我知道您是谁，对我当然，当然知道您是谁，您可以直接乘坐那边那部专用电梯上顶楼。”  
看着邓布利多向她道谢后走远的背影，那一刻所有人的心声异常同步：“我们见到活的了！”  
由于他们老板的小心眼众所周知，几乎没有媒体敢刊邓布利多教授的正面照，寥寥几张侧面或背面照远没有和真人面对面来的冲击大。  
前台的姑娘们一边摇头一边神情恍惚地自言自语：“他真好看……他以后能经常来吗……”  
如果邓布利多听到她这句话，也许会回答她：说不定真能。  
格林德沃和邓布利多两个人都曾对他们在纽蒙迦德总部的见面做过一些预想，但是预想中的情况都没有此时这样平静。也许是因为他们前一天刚刚见过面，也许是因为很多事本就是只有没有面对的时候才会产生复杂而激烈的感情。  
甚至格林德沃还为邓布利多泡好了一杯红茶，并在他为杯子里加第二块糖的时候伸手拿走了盛放方糖的碟子。  
邓布利多抬头看他：“我在这里连糖的供应量都要减半吗？”  
格林德沃坐在桌子对面也在看他：“昨天晚上到现在你拿走了多少股份？”  
这个问题邓布利多没有瞒他的必要：“百分之十。”  
格林德沃对这个数字没有感到太意外：“所以我拿走你几块糖又怎么了？”  
他看邓布利多的表情，似乎还真的认真考虑了一下用刚到手的百分之十股份换糖的可行性。  
他们之间又沉默了片刻。格林德沃说：“我一直想，当我下周三的数据控制系统成功之后，把你带到这里来，俯瞰整个世界，然后问你愿不愿意再给我们一个机会。但是现在赢的人是你，我输了。”  
邓布利多将拿起的茶杯放下：“盖勒特，我不曾有一刻想过要与你为敌，也从不愿意与你对抗。我提示过你不止一次，但是你的目光都聚集在前方，忽视了身边正在发生的事。”  
他知道之前的很多事，现在就算他不说格林德沃也都想到了，但是该说的话他还是要说，不然这个用1000亿市值换来的心平气和谈话的时刻会变得毫无意义。邓布利多说：“数据公司的数据存储是重点，当初我们就谈论过这个问题。那时候我们说那么多公司都宣称自己提供大数据服务，但他们能做的其实都只是用传统小数据技术做的分批数据处理，为什么？首要原因就是真正的大数据级别的数据量太大了，存储设备的成本就足以击败大部分公司，剩下的小部分资金力量达标的公司也多半会被存储设备日常运行的高昂维护成本拖死。盖勒特，纽蒙迦德这几年的发展我看到了，你的目光在云端之上，越飞越高，慢慢的再也看不到地面了。硬件设备安全里最基本的存储器冷却问题，这个占了厂区安全很大比重的问题，你竟然忽视了它，反而只关心你的信息端口是否安全。”  
格林德沃垂下眼睛。他明白了，纽特那次误闯数据中心根本就不是一次小袭击，也不是要对他的数据设备做什么手脚，事实上他们根本不需要做这些，他们只是需要通过纽特进入这个地区后的相关反应来确定纽蒙迦德其中一个数据中心的具体位置和相应等级。  
纽特带的是一只雪隼。他要送这种只生活在高寒地区的猛禽会栖息地，就必然要去气候寒冷的纬度较高的地方，而数据中心为了方便存储设备散热，节约冷却费用，也会选择建在这种地方。只要前期对数据中心的位置进行大致圈定，稍加引导就能让纽特撞进数据中心中的一处。  
几乎立刻，格林德沃就想到了这所有事中最紧要的关节。  
他问：“纽蒙迦德利润中的核心是数据信息，那么，凤凰社的核心利润是什么？”  
“是人。”邓布利多回答了这个问题，“人带来的是关系，人员越多人际关系就越密集，凤凰社网络上的每个人只需要反馈不多的信息，就能交汇出很多深层次的情报。”

昨天晚上，格林德沃匆忙赶回纽蒙迦德，邓布利多则开车送受了一些惊吓的纽特回家。  
在车里，纽特问：“教授，您是怎么找到我的？”  
邓布利多曾邀请纽特加入凤凰社，但纽特还是更愿意保持中立。不过在纽特成为邓布利多助教的那刻起，恐怕他在格林德沃心中就是彻头彻尾的邓布利多的人了，而且这次还无辜受到牵连。邓布利多想，回去应该再给纽特把工资涨一涨。  
因为纽特对凤凰社有过一些了解，所以邓布利多给他解释起来也比较容易：“我们很早就知道格林德沃的这个俱乐部，今天有人说看到你在学校附近被带走，我猜他会把你带到了这里。不仅是这个俱乐部的地点，内部的情况我也清楚。格林德沃的眼睛里看不到普通人，所以在此之前他可能从没想过，从清洁工身上我们能得到多少信息。”

“说实话，听到阿伯纳西被一个叫阿不福斯·邓布利多的酒吧老板缠住无法脱身的时候，我很惊讶。你们兄弟之间什么时候和好的？”格林德沃最终还是从办公室里翻出来了一盒柠檬雪宝递给邓布利多。他们的谈话还在继续。  
邓布利多剥开糖纸，说：“也不算是和好，他始终没有原谅我，也没有原谅他自己，只不过在对付你这件事情上他一向都很积极。”  
格林德沃也从盒子里拿出一块柠檬雪宝，边说话边慢慢地剥糖纸：“前几天我去看望阿利安娜，她现在看起来很不错，有自己喜欢的绘画事业和男孩。阿不福斯听起来过得也不错，开着一个酒吧，还在不遗余力地跟我作对，你们的关系也缓和了不少。所以，这些年来是不是只有我们两个人的关系一直原地踏步毫不改善？”  
邓布利多嘴里含着糖，这让他的声音里多了一些不该有的柔软：“我原来觉得我们之间问题的关键是对我家人的态度，后来我觉得问题的关键是我们看待世界有根本性的分歧，再后来我觉得我们之间到处都是问题，可能从一开始就不该闪婚，更不该认识你。”  
“可是我依然爱你。”格林德沃说，“感情从不理智，正是理智对感性的冲击使人痛苦。阿尔，我还能让你痛苦吗？”  
邓布利多没有回答这个问题。  
他的手指敲击着桌面，节奏不疾不徐。过了可能是一分钟，也可能是几分钟，他嚼碎嘴里尚未含化的糖块，说：“活到这个年纪，我有一个任务处理的原则，就是把无法处理的复杂问题放置在一边，先集中精力解决眼前的问题，当解决了每个简单问题之后，自然有了解决复杂问题的办法。”  
格林德沃叹了口气：“这一次是我输了，但是你也应该清楚，只要给我时间，设备和资金我都完全可以恢复，到时候我搁置的计划依旧可以重启。”  
邓布利多点点头：“我明白，而且我现在坐在这里是想给你提供一个更好的选择——由我来为纽蒙迦德注入一笔资金。”  
“条件？”  
“我进入董事局。”  
“理由？”  
“这是你目前最好的选择，盖勒特。现在这种情况下没有银行会愿意放贷给你，你的资金情况有多岌岌可危你心里也是知道的。几天后议会那些政客一定会找你去接受质询，我毫不怀疑你舌战群雄的能力，但是公众形象的改变会有些难度，而我回归纽蒙迦德的消息会让这一切容易得多。”  
“我是问你这么做的理由。”  
“我想了很久，怎么才能阻止你走上我最不愿意看到的那条路。最后我想到了，大概还是我站在你旁边看着你比较好。”  
这次沉默的人轮到了格林德沃。  
他的手指以不疾不徐的节奏敲击着桌面，过了可能是一分钟，也可能是几分钟，他把手里拿了许久的糖放进了嘴里，说：“真不知道你为什么爱这种柠檬糖爱了这么多年。这糖太酸了。”

第二天，所有媒体的头条都是同一个消息。  
《纽蒙迦德创始人邓布利多回归集团董事局 能否挽救危机中的商业帝国》

（07）  
又是平平无奇的一天。  
所有爆炸性的新闻都总有一天会归为平静，人们只有在追忆历史的时候才能在脑海中记起它们的影子。邓布利多站在教室里向学生们宣布下课，并祝同学们假期愉快，随即教室里的孩子们的欢呼声差点掀翻房顶。  
他在办公室简单收拾了一下东西，有几个学生跑来问有关假期作业的问题，他耐心地回答了他们的问题，接受了孩子们的临别拥抱，之后独自驱车离开校园。  
他还住在那个距离霍格沃兹不远的小房子里。即使是在他刚进入纽蒙迦德董事局那两天，格林德沃以安全和不被打扰为由哄他回豪宅去住，他也没有回去。  
车停在了房门前。这处安静的住所实际上在新闻最火热的那段时间也没有多少记者围在门口。不论哪一方的媒体朋友们都意识到了得罪邓布利多并不是一个好主意。  
邓布利多开门走进去，屋里弥漫着饭菜的香味，饭香中还夹杂着一丝焦糊味儿。格林德沃坐在客厅里看起来好像什么都没发生过。  
是的，因为邓布利多不搬回去，所以格林德沃搬了过来。  
“盖尔，今天是什么？”  
“嗯？没什么。”格林德沃紧盯手机屏幕，仿佛在处理什么紧急公务，“哦，饭我做好了，可以吃饭了。”  
邓布利多径直走进厨房，拉开烤箱的门，随后被烤箱里涌出来的未消散的糊味儿呛住了。  
“真是难以致信，咳，”邓布利多看着整洁得像新的一样的烤箱和厨房，“你竟然能把这里清理得如此彻底，还能在处理得如此彻底的情况下保持如此高的气味浓度……怎么做到的？你是还把烟雾报警器堵上了吗？”  
格林德沃委屈，特别委屈：“只是一块布朗尼而已。”  
“好吧，”邓布利多开着烤箱门散味，洗了手坐到餐桌旁，“一盘糖霜饼干，一盘苹果派，一块胡萝卜蛋糕，再加上一块布朗尼，没什么大问题，吃饭吧。”  
于是格林德沃更委屈了：我都没有问你为什么晚回来了半个小时，你不仅不夸我做了饭竟然还嘲讽我！  
于是格林德沃站起来走向玄关处的衣帽钩。  
邓布利多忍不住扶额，随即跟着他走过去。  
格林德沃皱着眉从邓布利多深色外套的尖头捏下来一根金色的头发。他问：“这是怎么回事？”  
邓布利多看着他：“现在的学生的脱发问题实在是太严重了。”  
如果格林德沃能使用魔法，此时这根头发已经化成灰了。可惜他不能，他只能死盯着头发，用眼神发射愤怒的火焰，可能他还想摔门而出外加把学校里每个长了金色头发的男性的头发都剃了。  
邓布利多凑近，在他嘴上亲了一下：“我们能吃饭了吗？”  
“……能。”

夜里，邓布利多坐在壁炉旁的沙发上看书。他换了身宽松的家居服，难得能休息的时间，他放松地半躺在沙发上，看着一本学术著作，腿上搭着一条小毯子。  
说起这条小毯子，还和纽蒙迦德的一颗新星有关系。邓布利多进入纽蒙迦德董事局之后，随之而来的是人事洗牌和利益重新分账，以及艰巨的公共关系翻身战役。集团内部经历了不短时间的混战，最终格林德沃保住了自己的位置，邓布利多也因为所持最多股份的股东身份拿到了话语权。格林德沃依然保持自己绝对的人事任免权，而财务部和财务公司则基本是在邓布利多手中。其他股东本想趁着这场混乱分一杯羹，但最后还是只能眼睁睁看着所谓的重新分账只是那对夫夫俩人重新分了一下。不仅最重要的人事和财权他们无力抢夺，纽蒙迦德最核心的信息相关事务部分，这个格林德沃和邓布利多因为存在分歧而最终各退一步的地方，他们也更加无从下手。  
“呸！”股东们的诅咒也只能压在心里，他们还是得咬牙切齿地祝这两位天长地久。  
也就是在那段时间，格林德沃提拔名不见经传的新人克雷登斯升任纽蒙迦德公共政策和全球事务高级总裁。在接受议会质询的时候，格林德沃带着这位新上任的总裁在现场接受了两天的质询和全程媒体直播。  
观看了直播的观众们一部分人认为格林德沃帅得让人想下跪，另一部分人认为他长得看起来就很欠揍，但是所有观众都认为克雷登斯十分可爱，甚至有人说这位吉祥物成为整场质询最成功的部分。  
这位新上任的公共政策和全球事务高级总裁，江湖传言是格林德沃在一次和邓布利多吵架的时候随手指的。这位随手指出来的总裁也是奇人，平时沉默胆小，每天都沉浸在突然被临危受命委以重任的恐慌中，恨不得缩进墙角当一朵蘑菇，但是每当有危急情况他都能处理明白，手段干净利索，行事雷厉风行，仿佛换了个人格。  
邓布利多第一次见到克雷登斯的时候认出了他。这个年轻人就是当初半夜在他家门口草坪上分披萨的那群记者里，那个跑来帮他把手里的东西送进屋里的那名小记者。克雷登斯也没想到就只见那么一面就能让邓布利多记住他，整个人手足无措不知道该如何是好。  
几天之后，克雷登斯登门为邓布利多送去一份礼物。随礼物送去的信上写，那是一条他母亲手工编织的毯子，因讲课需要长时间站立而更应该注意腿部保暖，希望邓布利多教授能留下这个礼物并祝他身体健康。  
第二天邓布利多就将这份礼物退了回去，他对克雷登斯说，这样倾注了爱意的物品不该送来给他这样一个无关紧要的外人。但是这条在邓布利多家逗留不足20小时的小毯子还是刺激到了格林德沃。之后的一段日子里，各种材质高级且样式奢华的织物差点淹没邓布利多的卧室。后来邓布利多威胁说，如果他再往自己家里堆这种东西，就把那些东西都拆成毛线给他织一条裙子，让他天天穿着裙子走路去上班，这才制止了格林德沃变本加厉甚至试图收购一个羊绒制品品牌的行为。  
又据不愿透露姓名的人士说，在那段格林德沃买毛毯买上新闻的时间里，坐在酒吧吧台后面正在给阿利安娜织毛衣的阿不福斯看着新闻，发出了“呵”的一声冷笑。

此时邓布利多就盖着一条小毯子半躺在沙发上。  
格林德沃处理了一半公务，抱着电脑也挤上这个沙发，躺在沙发另一头，也把腿塞进那条小毯子里。  
幸亏这个沙发够大。  
邓布利多没有管他，继续低头看自己的书。  
格林德沃又处理了几封邮件，碰了碰邓布利多的腿，说：“明天我还想试试巴腾堡蛋糕。”  
邓布利多对他这身上这股子永不言败的执著精神感到有点头疼，想了想，对他说：“甜品不适合你。”  
“外面买来的甜品都不够甜，”格林德沃说，“不过是把东西混合再塞进烤箱，没什么难的。”  
“我觉得柠檬雪宝的甜度就够高了，到了这把年纪了不该吃太多糖，另外我觉得烤箱可能也不适合你。”  
“我是不会向烤箱屈服的。”  
“明天我有空，蛋糕我来烤。”  
格林德沃满意地不再说话，低头又处理了一些事情，但是过了一会儿他又抬起头说：“即使如此你依然不能剥夺我使用烤箱的权力，因为烤箱是我买的。”  
邓布利多一把掀起毯子：“离开我的小毯子，去找你的烤箱吧。”  
被残忍赶出小毯子的格林德沃抱着电脑气鼓鼓地回了书房。  
过了没一会儿他又回来了。  
这次他坐在沙发边，硬是把脑袋从邓布利多举着书的胳膊下塞进了邓布利多怀里。  
邓布利多低头看着怀里的大脸。冷漠。  
格林德沃说：“我也可以试试做慕斯蛋糕，做这个可以不用烤箱……”  
邓布利多从旁边抽出一个抱枕压在这个喋喋不休发出声音的脑袋上。  
我们掌握着全球经济命脉的格林德沃先生又能怎么办？他只能从抱枕下面坚持不懈地发出微弱的声音：“……阿尔，我有点呼吸困难……”

在那场被人们称为“纽蒙迦德双王共治时代”开端的风波刚刚平息后不久，格林德沃曾独自去参加一场宴会。在他正想和主人打声招呼提前离开的时候，一个年轻男孩就那么堂而皇之地爬上格林德沃的大腿。格林德沃看了一眼四周，心里明白是谁授意这个孩子来。  
真不知道该说这些人是因为愚蠢而胆大，还是因为胆大而愚蠢。格林德沃也不想探究这种没有意义的问题，他只想着这次万万不能再流传什么照片出去。  
这个男孩可能靠着还算不错的样貌无往不利，神情骄傲像只猫咪，说不定他的客人们也正是喜欢这个，他说：“先生，您这段时间过得并不开心吧？您家里那个人……他都那么老了，还硬是留在您身边，实在是不应该。要我说向您这样杰出又英俊的人物，就应该让美丽的年轻人妆点在身边……”  
格林德沃点点头：“你说的对……只是论起美丽，你可比他差远了。”  
第二天，格林德沃破天荒地让手下为他安排了一次专访。这是媒体首次被允许问及他的情感和婚姻问题，在场的每个人都很激动。几个常规的什么“集团下一步发展规划是什么”“您对接下来的市场发展如何预测”“为什么说上市是您做过最后悔的决策”“您日常生活中喜欢什么运动”之类的问题之后，他们问到了最想问的。  
他们问：“请问您是如何看待婚姻的？”  
格林德沃说：“有人说婚姻和商业很相似，二者的实质都是博弈。其实不然，在我看来，婚姻的本质是妥协。因为如果没有双方不断地相互妥协，婚姻关系根本不可能进行下去，至于相互妥协用什么样的方法和过程，每对伴侣之间都有自己的方法和模式。有一位作家说世界上每个人都是一块瓷器碎片，我们的任务就是找到能和自己拼在一起的另一块碎片。但是不论断口多么贴合的碎片拼在一起，中间总会有一道伤痕存在，大家难免会扎伤彼此，所以只有不断磨合和妥协，才是保证两个人一直在一起的途径。当然这需要大量的爱意作为前提，因为如果没有爱，谁又愿意和你磨合呢？”  
他们又问：“格林德沃先生，我们普遍认为您的婚姻曾多次亮起红灯，请问您对自己的婚姻是如何评价的？”  
格林德沃说：“世界上有很多伴侣都相伴到老，有很多婚姻都保持到了死亡，维系这些婚姻的原因，有些是爱情，有些是利益。我们的婚姻中既有爱情也有利益，再也没有什么能让我们分开。”  
满怀信心的格林德沃先生到了晚上就没了接受采访时的自信。  
“阿尔，为我生个孩子吧？”  
“滚。”

【番外】  
有专家指出，中年男人出轨的标志之一是突然开始健身。  
时尚媒体们在最近几次公开露面中观察到格林德沃开始进行了颇有成效的形体管理。  
新闻媒体们从中推断出这位看似已经收心回归家庭一段时日但“案底”丰厚的“惯犯”可能再次出轨。  
一时间，各路人马蠢蠢欲动。想看热闹的，打探消息的，跟拍偷拍的，格林德沃所到之处周围皆是或交头接耳或眼神交流的人，可谓是暗潮汹涌。  
但是格林德沃本人对此却浑然不知。  
当然，就算他知道他也不会太在意，毕竟一个工作繁多还忙于健身且有家室的中年男人，是没有太多精力和风评搏斗的。  
这一日，格林德沃穿着精致考究的西装，在最近的健身成果加持下，他的身姿愈发风流迷人。他走入会议室，会议室内的股东们看着日渐英俊还有一丝返老还童趋势的格林德沃，暗地里交换了一箩筐眼神，就连他们挤眉弄眼间眼角被挤出的层层皱纹都写满了“我就知道这老王八蛋一定有新情况”。  
格林德沃才不会管那群股东们在想什么，因为他的阿尔也坐在这里。  
邓布利多显然是刚从课堂下来就来了这里，衬衣袖子挽到小臂，手边放着沓教案，看样子他今天还要把教案带回家去。  
没错，在格林德沃看来，受人尊敬的邓布利多教授经常在上班时间之外进行无偿加班工作，这完全就是宁可沉迷工作也不想和他多说一句话的表现。  
今天的会议一如既往地无聊，也不知道这种从老板到属下都不乐意开的会为什么能一开就是好几个小时。格林德沃坐在主位上瞟一眼，看到了一个在笔记本上画漫画的股东、一个静音打手机游戏的秘书和一个抠美甲涂面的高级总裁，以及，那个在全球寡头集团高层工作会议上写教案的全世界最有钱的教师。  
全世界最有名的有钱人的格林德沃先生突然开始健身自然是和这位教师有些关系。  
格林德沃和邓布利多两人的关系，看似和解，但是格林德沃心里总觉得不太对。这份“不对”来源于邓布利多的客气，而且是吵起架来毫不客气到了床上就客客气气的那种客气。  
那首歌怎么唱的来着？  
“Oh, just because you're in the same bed  
哦，你以为你们在一张床上  
He's with someone else in his head,  
他就不会想着别人吗？  
Not a second thought about you, oh  
他根本对你没有感觉”[sup][1][/sup]  
格林德沃不仅对多年隔阂和双方年纪视而不见，还频繁回忆多年前热恋期的往事进而愤愤不平。如果在他脑子里塞一个扩音器，恐怕他能把那句“当年床上又纯又浪，怎么现在迎来和送往都是客套”传至亚欧大陆桥。  
几个月前的一天，格林德沃某天早晨上班，无意撞见前台的小姑娘们躲在桌子下面偷偷聊天。  
“一想到婚姻我就觉得恐怖，现在和我结婚的是个年轻英俊的小伙子，几十年之后躺在我床上的就是个秃顶啤酒肚的老男人，我还要和他保持一定频率的性生活，真可怕不是吗？”  
“或许我们可以和我们的丈夫一起健身什么的。”  
“比如呢？‘亲爱的，为了维系我们长期友好的合作伙伴关系，请共同努力保持好身材’这样吗？得了吧，男人不会为已经上钩到手的猎物多浪费哪怕一秒钟。”  
“也不要过于悲观，想想邓布利多教授，我敢用新到手的香水发誓，那完美的背部倒三角和形状优美并脱离地心引力的臀部，绝对是经过大量训练练出来的！”  
“没错没错，每次看见他我都想……等等，我们讨论这么危险的问题的时候是不是应该先确认一下周围没有人？”  
于是，那天早上，从桌子下面小心翼翼探出头的前台姑娘们，惊恐地看到盖勒特·格林德沃站在她们面前，随后悲痛地失去了她们的年终奖。  
一向凶残的格林德沃之所以没有开除这些想法大胆的姑娘，是因为她们的对话启发了他。他对着镜子端详了片刻自己那手感日渐良好的脸蛋，恍然觉得自己找到了两人床事问题所在。  
不过健身这个决定中也包含了一些雄性好胜心和虚荣心的成分，格林德沃是不会承认这一点的。  
此时此刻坐在会议室里的格林德沃，看着一点注意力都没分给他的邓布利多，心思飘了很远。  
他盘算着，早些年应该把邓布利多骗来这里，办公室或者会议室都行，让他跪在桌子下面吸自己。  
很多年以前，那个邓布利多还满心都是对他的爱的时候，邓布利多的口交技术完全是格林德沃手把手教导出来的。那时的邓布利多什么都愿意为格林德沃做，他会含着格林德沃的阴茎，用青涩的技巧取悦对方，被戳中喉咙深处会吐出作恶多端的阴茎，咳嗽几声，但是还会在这之后用鼻尖亲昵地蹭一下那湿漉漉的龟头，他那玫瑰色的双唇同样的湿润。  
但是现在这些待遇统统消失了。邓布利多教授说：“教师的喉咙是娇弱而宝贵的财富，不应挪作他用。”  
那些年的邓布利多还很瘦，从青春期的缺乏营养带到成人之后的身形伶仃，却又总是站得挺直，如同风中一棵无法被吹断的树。那时他还没有这样让人无法移开双眼的背部倒三角和屁股，却有着又细又长的双腿。格林德沃那时候总喜欢把邓布利多的腿挂在自己的肩头，任由他的脚后跟，随着节奏敲打自己的背部。沉浸在欢愉中的阿不思的皮肤会泛起粉色，汗液挥洒在空气中，总是让格林德沃隐约认为其中带有某种花蕊的香气。  
格林德沃收起回忆，又看向低头写教案的邓布利多。  
他什么时候变成这副禁欲模样的？似乎一夜之间他就把自己那点为数不多的放浪尽数裹进了保守的衣袍，只留下对每个人都分毫无差的笑容在外面，方能窥得一斑旧日的美好。  
不对，也不尽然。格林德沃想。前段日子在俱乐部给他下套的时候，邓布利多倒是露出了一点衣袍之下的模样，只那一点就把他轻轻松松挂在了鱼钩上。  
格林德沃回味了一下当时被勾引的感觉，不禁想：阿不思这些年可能胆子确实变大了。  
他们刚认识的时候是在学校。目中无人的天之骄子和人见人爱的模范学生，即使他们还没结识校园论坛就已悄悄流传开了他们的同人文，刚刚陷入爱河时的阿不思还是很容易害羞，格林德沃也经常利用他的羞涩满足自己既不为人知也不可言表的小爱好。  
比如，在午后，邓布利多坐在空无一人的图书馆窗台上看书，格林德沃会偷偷从背后靠近他，又用自己特有的低声轻笑和体温提醒邓布利多他的到来。这时的邓布利多会带着被午后阳光熏染上薄红的耳朵和脸颊，低头假装不知道格林德沃的到来。格林德沃会站在他的身后，身体贴得很近，坚实可靠如同某种锋利的山峰，双手却下流地从邓布利多的腰侧向内摸向大腿，并着重摩擦他的大腿内侧。邓布利多在这种骚扰下会慌忙地回头，这正好落入了圈套，使他的嘴唇陷入一个绵长且难以摆脱的亲吻中。当他们亲吻的时候，空气中好像都弥漫开了从故纸堆中开出玫瑰的香气。  
“咳。”会议室内，邓布利多教授咳嗽了一声。  
被咳嗽声惊醒的格林德沃终于收回了他粘在邓布利多身上的眼神。  
邓布利多教授画上最后一个句点，收起教案。  
格林德沃也将自己“难道只许你会上写教案不许我偶尔走神”的腹诽咽了回去。  
会议很快进入尾声，盖勒特·脑内走神速度七十迈·依然知道会上说的啥·果然能干大事·格林德沃，进行了最后的总结，宣布散会。  
邓布利多率先收拾好东西走出会议室，但当格林德沃回到办公室，却发现邓布利多站在他办公室门口。  
邓布利多看到他，问：“一会儿一起回家吗？”  
格林德沃说：“我们现在就可以回去，立刻马上，一起。”  
于是，那天，纽蒙迦德员工目送两位大老板上班时间公然早退，心中怀揣阶级仇恨，敢怒不敢言，只能用给娱乐八卦媒体投稿“格林德沃面对邓布利多神色殷切，疑似外遇被发现”的形式，发泄心里的愤懑。

如果员工知道他们的老板平时骄奢，回家之后还淫逸，可能心态崩得更厉害。  
不过，即使是在晚上邓布利多洗完澡之后只穿浴袍走到他面前的时候，格林德沃也没有想到幸福会来得这样突然。  
甚至在邓布利多弯下腰解开他的皮带把他的衬衫从裤子里拽出来又把手伸进他的内裤进而握住他的阴茎之时，他想的还是“我之前准备的乐队、红酒、酒店套房、催情蜡烛、螺纹凸点……是不是都没用了？”  
他的那根老二可没这么多想法，躺在教授的手心一捏就硬，老老实实地和老朋友打了个招呼。  
邓布利多撸动着他很快就变硬的阴茎，神色像给宠物狗梳毛一样平静中带着漫不经心，说：“这两天你是不是一直都想着这个？”  
格林德沃解开衬衫的纽扣，虽说他也尽量保持平静，但是要害被人拿捏在手里总是很难保持呼吸平稳。他呼出一口气，说：“很高兴你终于发现了这一点。”  
邓布利多另一只手撩起垂下来的半长的头发别再耳后。前段时间他过于忙碌以至于忘记理发，等想起来打理发型的时候头发已经长到了脖子的一半。格林德沃倒是对他头发留长喜闻乐见，之前就哄着邓布利多剃了胡子，这次更是使出浑身解数哄他把头发留长。邓布利多经常对格林德沃的无理取闹置若罔闻，但是偶尔也会乐意惯着他，两种情况之间几乎无规律可循，所以只能猜想是近段时间他正好心情不错，所以把头发留到现在，已经长到了肩膀以下。  
此时，邓布利多轻轻揉了揉格林德沃的阴茎顶端：“你的语气听起来似乎对我颇有微词。”  
坐在椅子上享受服务的格林德沃回答他：“我以为你打算和教案度过余生了。”  
邓布利多在用手服侍他的囊袋的同时好脾气地说：“好的，好的，我记得明天是我们的结婚纪念日，之前加班赶工写教案批作业就是为了把今天晚上和明天的时间空出来。”  
教授给他做着手活儿也堵不住他的嘴的格林德沃听了这个解释依然能表达出一丝不满：“难道只有今天晚上和明天的时间是留给我的？”  
邓布利多加重了手上的力度，满意地听到面前这个人发出一声惊喘，又凑近些，对他说：“倒是你，近些日子很多人都来对我说，你最近明显是在勾引什么人。”  
格林德沃耐不住伸手去抚摸邓布利多红褐色长发遮掩下依旧皮肤细腻的后颈：“我满心都是如何勾引你。”  
邓布利多笑了，眼角的细纹像湖面上的水波一样惑人。他伸出另一只手抚摸着格林德沃新雕刻完成的腹肌，给出了肯定的答复：“颇有成效。”  
格林德沃低下头，和邓布利多的呼吸交缠在一起：“哪方面的成效？”  
“去洗个澡。”邓布利多抽出手，将手上的前液抹在格林德沃的胸肌上，“你不把自己洗干净，我很难完整地告诉你其中包含的内容。”  
衣冠不整的格林德沃有一瞬间感觉自己仿佛被抛弃了，但是他能怎么办呢？他既不敢按着邓布利多把老二塞进他嘴里，也不敢把邓布利多捆床上直接操进他身体。  
他只能愤怒地把衣服脱下来扔在地上，然后去洗澡。  
这个澡他洗得飞快，洗澡同时暂时把思维拎出来用一用。今天晚上，如果他就这样出去和邓布利多互动一回合，那和之前的许多个夜晚又有什么区别？这不是他要做的。今天晚上，他的目标是让阿不思浪起来。  
因此，格林德沃放弃了擦干身上的水直接走出去的想法，转身从浴室的储物柜里拿出一个棕色的小瓶[sup][2][/sup]，点了一滴在内裤上，又蘸取一点涂抹在小腹上，之后穿上内裤走出浴室。  
邓布利多半躺在卧室的床上，正读着着一本书。他戴着金丝边的眼镜，听到动静抬头向格林德沃看过来，眼镜链上镶的一小颗碎钻随着动作在灯光下闪烁出璀璨的光。  
邓布利多看着走近的格林德沃说：“你用香水了？”  
格林德沃挑眉，传达出“你猜对了”的意思。他走上前去，抽走邓布利多手里的书，摘掉邓布利多鼻梁上架着的眼镜，将邓布利多按在床头索取了一记深吻，用以缓解自身的焦急与干渴。一吻结束，他摊开手心，让邓布利多看到他手里的香水瓶，又将手掌握上，问他：“猜猜看我把香水涂在了哪里？”  
邓布利多笑得很无奈。他并不想猜这种毫无悬念的问题，但是看格林德沃眼神中写满了坚持，恐怕若不随他的意这人便会闹一个晚上，只得如他所愿那样，直起身，一边说“所以是涂在了哪里”，一边鼻尖贴在格林德沃的肌肤上，从脖颈处开始嗅起，寻找香气的准确来源。  
不过这香味确实特别。初闻是一支纯粹的香草味道，细细闻下来，还有一股干净的皂香贴在皮肤上，将香水的味道和肌肤糅合在一起，无端撩人。  
格林德沃虚环着邓布利多，一只手从他浴袍的衣领探入，抚摸着他肌理紧致的背部。他手上残余的香精也染上了邓布利多的肌肤，香气丝丝缕缕萦绕在两个人之间，还沾着一点点苦，如同用丝绸织就一座情欲的牢笼。  
邓布利多的鼻尖来到格林德沃的胸口。他用手描画着格林德沃的胸肌，伸出舌尖挑逗着格林德沃的乳尖，收回舌头的间隙向格林德沃询问：“你怎么想到用这种香气浓郁的香水？”  
格林德沃的双手改从邓布利多的衣襟探入浴袍。他来回抚摸着邓布利多的腰臀，说：“每当我想起你，尤其是想操你的时候，总能回忆起玫瑰的味道。我知道你也不经常用玫瑰调的香水，但是我就是把那味道刻在了脑子里。我也想找到一种味道，让你也记得我。”  
“你是想让我一闻到这个味道就想跟你上床吧。”  
“你觉得可行性大吗？”  
“这取决于你的技术等级和服务质量。”  
“你的意思是认为我之前的技术等级和服务质量还有可提高的余地？”  
“年轻人，”即使对方只比自己小两岁，邓布利多还是很喜欢这样称呼对方：“我们刚搞上的时候那么年轻，是否是我演技太好让你对自己的能力产生了什么误解？”  
格林德沃恼羞成怒地将邓布利多捞起来亲他，手伸下去握住邓布利多已经勃起的阴茎说：“我还以为你有多冷淡，原来是演技太好，都硬了还装出这一副圣人面孔。”  
邓布利多伸手把格林德沃刚装进内裤没多久的阴茎掏出来撸了一把，再把指尖支在格林德沃鼻尖下：“比不上你的，都浪出香味儿了。”  
格林德沃捉住这只手，轻易地将邓布利多推倒在床上。他把两人都硬着的阴茎贴在一起握住，一边撸动一边观察着邓布利多的表情，直看到他差不多快到顶峰又松开手，同样把指尖支到邓布利多鼻尖前：“现在就是我们两个人的味儿了。”  
香水中大面积的香草之外铺陈的是薄荷，主调的甜中透出的苦是苦杏仁，这两种味道在两个人浓重的体味的夹击中竟然还能突围而出，不得不说是气味奇迹。只不过这种本该提神醒脑的味道不能让邓布利多心旷神怡。  
他勾住格林德沃的脖子让他低下头，用一个让两个人都闭嘴的吻来使两人周围的局部气温迅速升高。香水的味道已经扩散开了，香草糖的味道又一次迅速包裹上来，格林德沃放开邓布利多那湿润的双唇，迅速地从他的颈侧吻到硬挺起来的乳头，在乳头上流连片刻后，又路经肋骨和腹部，直至小腹，最终含住他的阴茎。  
邓布利多只来得及呼喊一声“盖勒特”，便只有喘息的份儿了。  
说实话，格林德沃的口交技术不怎么好。他年轻气盛的时候自负到了顶点，自然不会多做这种事，后来他又丧失了练习技术的机会，可以说在技术和娴熟度方面是只能退步不能进步。  
不过相对应的，邓布利多在被口交方面的经历也不怎么多。  
也许做爱这件事和做饭差不多，爱是最好的调味品，也许不论过了多少年，邓布利多对于格林德沃都抵抗力低下。虽然此时俯首服务的人是格林德沃，但邓布利多感到自己整个人都被他所掌控。  
邓布利多低下头，看格林德沃伏于他的胯下又抬起眼看他，终于忍不住闭上眼，在一阵无法忍耐的喘息和情不自禁地腰肢挺动之后，发泄在了格林德沃的嘴里。  
高潮时，邓布利多的大脑有几秒的空白，因此他没有看到格林德沃吐掉嘴里的精液之后又跪回了床上。  
“啊！”邓布利多发出一声短促的惊叫。  
格林德沃扶起邓布利多的大腿，低头吻上他的臀缝。邓布利多感到一个灵活的软肉舔上了自己肛门。  
虽然现如今世界上大半人都在垂涎邓布利多的屁股，但是硬要让格林德沃说他最爱邓布利多身体的哪个部位他却说不出最爱哪里，因为他爱邓布利多的每一处，甚至能为邓布利多大腿内侧的小红痣写首诗。  
“不……不要做这个……”邓布利多的拒绝没有用，他也施展不出任何更有力的拒绝，只能拼命压抑更多的呻吟从口中溢出。  
格林德沃对于他的拒绝的回应，是直起身，居高临下看着邓布利多鬓角被汗湿的红发和失神的眼睛，扬了一下下巴，对他说：“转过去。”  
不能指望此时此刻的邓布利多对这样的格林德沃有任何抵抗力。  
邓布利多顺从地转过身，跪伏在床上，脸埋进枕头里，似乎无颜面对自己被人从里到外舔开的事实。但是屏蔽视觉信息后，别的知觉就变得更加清晰。耳边不断传来淫靡的水声，身后传来格林德沃的舌头挤进褶皱深入身体深处的感觉，再加上萦绕周围挥之不去地性感香水味，这一切逼得邓布利多浑身皮肤泛起一层粉红，背后浮起一层薄汗，口中的呻吟声再也压抑不住，细碎得不停发出。他的不应期被人为缩短了，在格林德沃在他的穴口内又加入一根手指之后，他又硬了起来。  
手口并用的扩张让邓布利多的脑子里充满类似水达到沸点之后产生的蒸汽的热度，他下意识地扭动臀部想要逃离这样的局面，却又被格林德沃抓着屁股动弹不得。  
“可以了盖尔……进来吧，求你了……”  
细致地前戏似乎没有尽头，邓布利多难耐地开口请求。  
格林德沃听到他的话，果真依言停了下来，似乎他一直就在等这个。他从床上跨下来，拿起床头柜上的水杯含了一口水简单漱了口，坐在床头，低头去找邓布利多玫瑰色的双唇。这个吻明显裹挟着大量的欲望，他们急迫地碾压彼此的嘴唇，和对方的舌头激烈地纠缠，交换着他们的唾液。他们又是那么熟悉对方，轻易地在湿吻中找到最美妙地滋味，即使如此不得章法的动作之下牙齿也不会磕在一起。  
甚至在接吻的同时，邓布利多能闭着眼睛扒下格林德沃的内裤，格林德沃还能拉开床头柜的抽屉，闭着眼睛从里面摸出安全套和润滑剂。  
这个吻激烈却并不漫长，毕竟现在没有必要也没有心情把过多的时间浪费在接吻上。  
邓布利多放开对方的嘴唇，把格林德沃按在床头，让他半躺在床上，自己则骑在了格林德沃的身上。  
他接过安全套和润滑剂，撕开包装将套子在格林德沃几乎硬了一晚上的阴茎上套好，又挤了些润滑剂在上面，随后自己扶着那根阴茎坐了上去。  
相比于他们的等待和彼此内心的焦渴，坐下去的过程显得那样漫长，待尽根没入，他们都发出了一声满足的叹息。  
格林德沃的双手放在邓布利多的腰上和臀上，感受着手掌下这把劲腰有力地摆动，以及皮肉上的汗水与热度。  
“你可真紧，”格林德沃尽力保持着呼吸平稳，但语气还是咬牙切齿：“当年总说你是小荡妇，没想到你现在不仅成了个圣人，还一直这么紧。”  
邓布利多的双手撑在格林德沃的腹肌上，轮廓明晰的腹肌随着呼吸手感极好。也许应该给格林德沃的私人教练发奖金，只是不知道这些肌肉是只看起来漂亮的徒有其表，还是真正蕴含力量。  
“闭嘴吧盖勒特。”邓布利多骑在格林德沃身上，脸颊红得如同日落时分的晚霞，红色的头发垂在两侧，随着他的动作摇晃。他扭腰摇了几下之后，稍作停顿，撑起身体开始上上下下地操自己。起初还只是缓慢地上下抽插，而后越来越快，他收紧臀部肌肉快速地重复着垂直方向的活塞运动，也不再压抑自己的呻吟。  
激烈的运动就好似丝毫没有给他的体内累积乳酸，不得不说这一定是常年健身的功劳。他的身上都是汗，灯光下能晕开一层暖光。就这样骑了一会儿，邓布利多似乎有些累了，停下来稍稍喘息。他的浴袍早就散开，但是一直没有拖下来，松松垮垮将掉未掉地一边挂在肩头另一边挂在手肘上。头发披在汗湿的后背上黏在脖子上让他有些难受，于是他摘下套在手腕上的发圈，仰起头将头发扎了起来。  
趁此机会，格林德沃突然抬腿，使邓布利多一个没坐稳向前跌进了他的怀里。他们再次吻在一起，格林德沃在接吻的缝隙中含糊地说：“你也歇一会儿。”接着抱稳身上的人，腰腹发力，猛烈地向邓布利多身体深处顶撞了起来。  
邓布利多的声音失了控，他太多年没经历过这个。在格林德沃对他身下的有力攻击和对他脖颈的吮吻夹击之下，除了尖叫他就只能伸手抓住床头栏杆，努力使自己不撞上去。  
此时邓布利多在被快感搅得一团糟的脑子里抽出一丝思维想：我错了，我不该质疑他肌肉的质量，也幸好我没把质疑说出来。  
格林德沃年轻的时候体力就真的很好。他可以把邓布利多困在椅子里，而他跪在椅子上，把邓布利多整个人架起来，让邓布利多的腿盘在自己腰间，整个人全依靠在他身上只有后背撑在椅背上。  
年轻人大多以体力取胜，上了年纪的男人会学习技巧。  
显然格林德沃打算将这个夜晚无限延长。在猛力的进攻下，邓布利多很快就感觉将要到达巅峰，可每当这个时候，格林德沃就会突然放慢速度，温柔轻浅地抽插研磨，或者直接整根抽出来，换一个姿势再重新插入。邓布利多屡次爬上天堂又被抛下来，在格林德沃的身上留下了条条痕迹。铁架的大床被弄得嘎吱嘎吱响个不停，而后他们放过了这张可怜的床，从床上做到了窗边的飘窗上，黑暗的窗外让窗户的玻璃能清晰映出他们交叠的身影。再后来格林德沃甚至将邓布利多抱起来抵在墙上，不仅墙面磨红了邓布利多的后背，还让那根比吃了药还兴奋的阴茎达到了前所未有深的地方。  
最后，他们又回到了床上，死死纠缠在一起完成了最后的冲刺。射精前的那一刻，格林德沃下腹绷紧，显示出清晰的腹肌纹理，那因为锻炼而鼓起的胸肌上满是亮晶晶的汗，汗珠从那上面滴下来，落在邓布利多身上。而后他们倒在床上，邓布利多过去舔了舔那些汗，之后他们又吻在了一起，这一次这个带着咸味儿的吻缠绵且漫长。

第二天早上，格林德沃醒来，这件卧室里还能闻到残留的香水味。麝香的后调十分绵长，昨夜他们事后去清洗身体，在浴缸里理所当然又来了一发，因此在水里泡得时间过长并且把水溅得到处都是。当格林德沃草草换了床单又把浴室收拾干净之后回到卧室，邓布利多早已进入梦乡。  
比经过十多个小时依然有留香的香水更令人惊奇的，是一夜纵欲之后依然能准时早起去上课的邓布利多教授，他甚至还悄无声息地打扫了前一夜扔了安全套和衣物的地板并且打开了一扇窗通风。  
刚刚睡醒的格林德沃想：如此自律，实在可怕。  
靠在讲桌上讲课的邓布利多想：老板可以随心所欲地不去上班，但是老师必须准时来上课。  
这一天，这座城市里的每一个人都收到了一条来自纽蒙迦德集团的消息：  
“尊敬的用户您好，由于今天是纽蒙迦德集团创始人们的结婚纪念日，我们有一个小小的请求，请您在今日21:00至22:00关灯一小时，如果您可以做到这一点，我们将给您回以如下回报：XXXXXX……”  
作为全球最大的寡头集团，纽蒙迦德依然掌握着所有用户的海量个人信息。  
现在，他们用这些数据，精准匹配给每个用户他们最想要的奖励。

格林德沃是个仪式感和戏剧感都相当强的人，邓布利多深知这一点。  
所以这一天，他一直在想格林德沃会做出什么事。  
不过后来他还是放弃了，因为邓布利多承认，在这方面，他的思路还是经常跟不上格林德沃，随他去吧。  
晚上八点五十五，格林德沃将邓布利多叫到门前的院子里。  
九点一到，周围的所有住房内都熄灭了灯光。格林德沃拿出手机，点开一个APP图标，按下按钮，瞬时所有公共区域和公共建筑以及标牌广告牌上的灯光也熄灭了。  
整座城市都熄灭了。  
邓布利多在这个时刻感到似乎全世界只剩自家门前的一束光。格林德沃看到邓布利多有些疑惑地望着他，他走过去，走到离光更近的地方，一种羞涩和骄傲交杂的表情出现在他的脸上。他示意邓布利多抬头看向夜幕。  
邓布利多看到了他从未在城市见到过的明亮而璀璨的星空。  
“我想不出还有什么我有而你没有的东西可以送你，只好送你一小时的星空[sup][3][/sup]。你喜欢它吗？”  
“谢谢你盖尔，我很喜欢，非常喜欢，这可以说是我人生挚爱排第二的事了。”  
“那第一名呢？”  
“你是我的第一名。”

[1]歌曲《Up to No Good》，歌手为The Hoosiers，歌词文本和翻译均来自网易云音乐  
[2] 香水，黑凤凰炼金屋（Black Phoenix Alchemy Lab）的蛇油（snake oil）。黑凤凰炼金屋是一家专门生产小众香水精油的公司，来自美国加利福尼亚，位于加拿大，只提供高浓度香精。这家公司生产的香水专注于黑暗、浪漫的哥特式色调，具有魔法、异教、神话的混合。公司官网上对香水都没有标注香气金字塔（香调表），而是只标注气味标签。这款蛇油的标签是：异国情调、印度尼西亚—油、磁性、性、香草。这些标签里只有香草是具体可想的，所以文中其他的香气成分都是我自己瞎J8闻出来的（都是被逼的），是极不专业且主观性极强的。这款香水因为是油性香精，所以使用上只用少量蘸取涂抹即可。  
[3] 笔者本人是个朴素的无产阶级，又土又俗，实在不知道资本家场面人该怎么玩浪漫，只能想到关灯看星星。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇已经完成的作品，我将它搬运过来存档。  
> 因为文章篇幅不长，所以我也就不分章节，都放在一起了。


End file.
